El verdadero despertar del dios
by martincucchi
Summary: Cuando kaguya estaba por ser sellada Naruto retira a Sasuke pero algo inesperado pasa naruto se encuentra un nuevo lugar desconocido para el donde le dicen que renacera por sus logros a partir de ahí comienza la historia del verdadero dios creador de todas las cosas
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Nota: Este es mi primer fic espero que lés guste dejen sus opiñones

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto no mio yo solo soy un fan

El verdadero despertar del dios :Prologo

Luego de sellar a Kaguya ,pero antes Naruto empuja a sasuke robandole su poder ya que el sello tenia um sacrifício y Naruto no queria que sasuke lo sufriera ese era la muerte de su usuário.

Cuando Naruto penso que era su fin aparecioron doce bestias del tamaño de las Bijuus y 11 figuras mas pequenas encegida reconocio a los bijus desde shukaku a Kurama y a Indra,Ashura,Hogoromo,Kaguya y Hamura tambien a outro hombre del que su madre le habia hablado Ashina Uzumaki padre de Mito y el otro muy parecido a el com uma extraña técnica ocular ademas del tenshin ,byakugan , sharingan este dijo bienvenido mi nombre es Naruto Ootsutsuki padre de Hogoromo y Hamura marido de Kaguya y soy el creador de todos los planetas y del chakra como tu lo conoces y tu eres mi rencarnacion los otros três que no reconoces son shinju o juubi ,lumbi o jinbu(once colas) linbio triubi(doce colas) y elas son Amaterasu,Shinigami,Atenay Susano diosas de la sabidiria , estos ojo que tengo son el raian rinnegan el doujutsu original bueno estamos aqui para decirte que tendras otra chance de salvar a sus seres queridos solo que esta vez seras el único jinchuriki y el de las doce bestias ademas de todos los doujitsu que yo tengo y todas las afinidades ademas de las secundaria yonton,hyoton entre otras ademas del elemento enton y el dios y tres espadas uma ri kensen la espada del dios del infierno Aragon kin gan la espada del dios dragon del cielo y excalibur uma espada espirutual y mi baston dijo Hogoromo empezaras a la edad de 8 buena suerte chico todos te acompañaremos en tu espacio mental ademas tengo que contarte que ere bisñero de Madara y Hashirama, Kushina es hija de um hijo de Hashirama pero no el mismo que el padre de tsunade y el origen del clan Namikase fue el hijo entre Madara y Hitomi hermana de Mito que se fue a Konoha bueno cuando nos precises solo llamanos nosotros 12 seremos tus maestros dijeron los Bijuus Naruto quedo emobionado y luego te entrenaremos nosotros chico dijo Indra com los secretos del clan Uzumaki,Senju,Uchiha,Hyuga y Ootsutsuki hasta luego chico

Naruto lloraba de la alegria y ahora tendria a su amigo Kurama de su lado y dos presencias aparecieron dijeron que eran los espirutos de sus espadas dragon.

Naruto desperto y se fue al campo de la muerte todo lecostaba ni el modo sennin era capaz de utilizar bien y planeo um plano de enternamiento junto a sus inquilinos mejorar su control de chakra luego aprender el kage bushin don años entrenando com sus espadas y comapañeros bijuus y el resto com sus parientes por asi decirlo.

Espero que le alla gustado publicare si puedo todos los domingos o em los fines de semana adios y buena lectura


	2. Chapter 2:Capitulo 1

Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo cualquier duda dejen su review .

Capitulo 2 : El entrenamiento ninja y culinário

Naruto estaba en la academia esperando su sensen junto a Itachi y Shisui y tuvo un recuerdo de sus dos años de entrenamiento pasado.

Flashback:

Luego del mes de entrenamiento se veia al rubio caminhar por las calles , estaba llendo a comer su ramen diario luego de 17 tazones termino pago y se estaba por ir cuando se acordó lo que le había dicho su amigo me refiero a Kurama que debía comer mas saludable porque el ramen perjudicaba su control de chakra le pidió a Ayame-nee como la llamaba si le podía enseñar a cocinar ella acepto

Dos años después los bijuus le habían enseñado todo lo que podían sobre sus habilidades y Naruto ya estaba al nivel de Madara y Hashirama juntos ahora empezaría lo difícil los doujutsus el primero fue ashura le dijo que su sharingan igual que el de el se llamaba Infinity sharingan (el sharingan original) posei alas 17 habilidades del Sharigan(Susano, Kamui , Amterasu , Tsukuyomi, Kotoamatsukami entre otros) además de las habilidades prohibidas del clan como el izanami e izanagi o sea no quedaras ciego de un ojo por usarlas además esas habilidades combinadas com tu rinnegan las llevaras a otro nivel que solo mi abuelo sabia utilizar el segundo fue Ashura tbueno te lo explicare tendrás que aprender el mokuton , su senjutsu , una invocacion o sea El Senju De MIL Manos además de una gran recuperación mucho superior a lo que era el de Kurama en su otra vida además de algunos jutsus secretos que yo cree y Hashirama no pudo aprender no porque no queria sino por falta de tiempo .

Luego fue el turno de Hamura aprenderás el kunken original no la porquería que usan ahora es mil veces mejor además del tenshin que te dará um nuevo estilo de ninjustsu además de una capa de chakra tan poderosa como la de Kurama además de los jutsus prohibidos .Luego apareció Kaguya.

Kaguya: Primero que nada te quiero pedir disculpas por lo del pasado.

Con ella aprendió unos jutsus universales además de una evolución del tenshin que Naruto desarrolló y que Kaguya había escuchado además de otras cosas menos importantes .

Luego aparecieron Ashina y Hogoromo con nosotros aprenderás los secretos de clan Uzumaki o sea todos los fuinjutsus fueron creados por nosotros y algunos Kinjutsus también Kenjutsu Uzumaki y otras cosas importantes .

Con esas técnicas se entrenó durante los dos años siguientes

Final de Flashback

Iba entrando su sensei que era …..

Unas acraracion nauto es um prodígio y esta vez es parte de la generacion de itachi y shisui adémas repecto a mi ortografia escribo em uma computadora que esta em portuges ya que vivo em Brasil y lo de este capitulo y el anterior no fueron diálogos sino explicaciones Quiero pedirles que voten quien Sera sensei de este equipo tengo algunos en mente

Como:

Tsunade,Jiraya,Anko,Hiruzen y en ese caso pondría ya a tsunade como hokage ,Danzo o Mikoto tanbien una buena idea sería Hana madre de Hinata si quieren algún otro solo dejen hasta luego .


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el tercero a partir de ahora los are más largos.

Capitulo tres : Equipo y misiones

El sensei era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Mikoto madre de Itachi, Mikoto los llama al Terrazo

-Vamos a conocernos mejor díganme sus nombres sueños ,esperanzas seré la primera .

-Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha tengo dos hijos Itachi aquí y Sasuke de 5 años mi sueño es vivir para ver a mis ñetos y la paz en mi clan

Los siguientes fueron Itachi e Shisui al mismo tiempo

-Somos Uchiha Itachi e Shisui nuestro sueño es lograr la paz en nuestro clan y vivir felices.

Naruto fue el ultimo

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki mi sueño es reformar mi clan el Uzumaki convertirme en Hokage y lograr la paz en el mundo shinobi.

Bueno Mikoto se sorprendió con el chico

-Mañana a las 10 hrs en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 de la mañana haremos su prueba de entrenamiento .

Mikoto Itachi y Shisui se fueron al compuesto Uchiha y Naruto a el campo de entrenamiento 44

Al otro día a las 10 aparece Mikoto con los uchihas y Naruto después.

-Mikoto: tendrán que quitarme estos dos cascabeles unode ustedes no pasa.

Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo que no harían un examen que tuvieran que sacrificar a un compañero .

-Mikoto: Todos pasan porque las peores escorias son las que abandonan a sus amigos o compañeros, en dos días el equipo 7 comienza misiones.

Se pasó 5 meses entre misiones de Ran entrnamiento ya casi terminaba el entrenamiento con Hogoromo.

El equipo 7 fue chamado era una misión de Rank B escoltar a un constructor de puentes Tazuna en el país de la ola en ese momento naruto se le ocurrió la idea demandar un clon a el hogar natal de su clan con su hiraishin no kami(es la misma técnica de su padre solo que el tele tele transporte funciona atreves del pensamiento o el sentir la energía del enemigo) .

El equipo 7 estaba en camino al Nami no Kuni(Pais de la Ola) llegaron al puente cuando se encontraron dos don shinobis dispuestos a matarlos Naruto con un corte de su espada corto a la mitad a los sujetos .

A llegar al puente se encuentran con Moromochi Zabuza y un hanbu de Kiri Naruto se dispuso a batallar en kenjutsu contra el peleaban de igual a igual hasta que naruto hizo una técnica: Uzumaki Kenjutsu : Dragón celestial del estilo tormenta del remolino haciéndole incontables heridas y dejándole al borde de la muerte en ese momento apareció el anbu desapareciendo en un shushin de hielo .

Luego de eso se fueron a la casa de Tazuna con unos confundidos compañeros de equipo pero habían otras cosas a ser explicadas como la aparición de Moromochi Zabuza llegaron a la casa y luego de la explicación de Tazuna acerca de gato ,Mikoto se acerco al rubio y le dijo:

-De donde aprendiste ese estilo de Kenjutsu y esa espada de donde la sacaste ya que no fue de un pergamino ni había una funda.

-Esta es Ri Kensen es una espada espiritual por eso no hago ningún sello o sea tiene arma propia y solo la usa quien ella quiere que lo use tanbien tengo a Aragon Kin también es una espada espiritual cuidado no se que pasaría si las tocaran y les pido que no le cuenten a nadie sobre ellas .

Todos asintieron.

Se paso una semana y el puente estaba casi terminado y Naruto dormía.

Se levanto y vio a Tsunami hija del constructor siendo atacada por secuaces de gato se lanzo atrás de ellos y con un susurro Ningendo extrayéndole al alma a los muertos y se fue hacia el puente.

Llego y Itachi y Shisui ganaban con dificultad del enmascarado pero Mikoto estaba siendo superada por Zabuza en eso apareció naruto dándole un golpe en el pecho y abriendo sus ojos luego de cargar chakra en una forma diferente pero muy parecida para Mikoto un sharingan ella pensó que era una mangekyo pero naruto dijo este sharingan es llamado de Infinity Sharingan es el sharingan original donde el Izanagi ni el Izanami e necesario pagar su costo para activarlos

-Mikoto: a que te refieres con el sharingan original .

-Naruto: es el sharingan del creador o fundador del clan el hijo mayor del rikudou sennin Ashura Ootsutsuki.

Mikoto pensó que era mentira pero vio verdad en los ojos de Naruto y eso le sorprendio saber ese echo.

Naruto hizo otra técnica :Futon:Razengan la reconocía por su gran amigo Minato y ella sabia quien eran los padres del rubio apareció atrás de Zabuza con un rasengan luego de mandar una kunai de tres puntas reconociendo que era el hiraishin derrotando a Zabusa en eso aparecen los secuaces de gato.

-Gato: Ya veo Zabuza no terminaste el trabajo de todos modos no pensaba pagarte y entonces mas de 5 mil mercenarios atacaron

-Naruto: Maldito bastardo toma esto Estilo Nova: Gran esplosion en espiral.

Cuando acabo nada sobro solo las cenizas de gato y sus hombres sorprendiendo a todos otra vez Itachi se acerco y pregunto:

-Este no es ni un decimo de tu poder n es asi Naruto

-Naruto: como siempre sabio Itachi.

Naruto se acercó a Zabuza

-Naruto: Te ofresco una nueva chance en Konoha o Te vuelves a Kiri para ti y tu esposa.

-Zabuza: Acepto gaki y su nombre e Haku.

-Haku: Gracias Naruto-Sama.

De regreso Mikoto daba su reporte y Naruto pidió La palabra

-Naruto: Viejo te pido que aceptes a Zabuza y Haku como shinobis de konoha ellos cometieron errores pero merecen una seginda chance.

-Hokage:Ok les daré una casa puesto de chunin a Haku y Capitan Anbu a Zabuza serán vigilados por 6 meses por anbus solo por protocolo .

-Zabuza e Haku: Gracias Hikage-Sama.

Todos se fueron y Mikoto se quedo y dijo

-Mikoto: El chico es increíble posee dos espadas espirituales y un antiguo doujutsu que se creyo perdido

-Hokage: Cual?

-Mikoto: El Infinity Sharingan es el sharingan original de donde decienden el Mangekyo y de Tomoes además de un poderoso Kenjutsu ,el rasengan y el hiraishin y no fue ni 1% de su poder.

-Hokage: Sin duda en el ser número uno en sorprender

Bueno aquí les dejo este cap. a partir de ahora serán mas largos esto como mínimo quiero sus opiniones si poner en el examen chunnin con los mismos sensei solo dejando a Sasuke y Sakura de lado en esta generación o poner a todos los de la generación de Kakashi sin el Equipo Minato dejen sus opciones asta luego.


	4. Chapter 4:Aclaraciones examens chunin

Ola a todos este no es un capitulo de la historia es simplemente una cap donde voy a explicar algunos hechos para no confundirnos en hechos futuros

Aclaraciones

Bueno quería decirles sobre esto Fugaku padre de Sasuke e Itachi murió en el ataque de Kurama el dia en que naruto nació los equipos de gennin se formaran así

Equipo 3: Kakashi,Obito e Rin a Jounin Maito Dai (padre de gai esta vez no morirá con en el manga)

Equipo 4:Asuma,Kurenai e Ebizu a Jounin del Ruki Uchiha ( es un primo de Fugaku)

Equipo 5 :Anko ,Yamato e Maito Gai Junnin Orochimaru (en esta Orochimaru no será malo sera Padre de Anko y Yamato y su esposa sera Urin Senju una prima de Tsunade y por eso Yamato tendrá el Mokuton)

Equipo 6 de la arena :Gaara ,Kankuro e Temari Junnin Ibiki(este equipo tenia que estar porque es parte fundamental de la historia no sera la misma que la de el manga ya que no existe otro jinchuriki que no sea Naruto)

Equipo 6 de Konoha : Genma , Yugao e Hana Inuzuka (hermana mayor de Kiba) Jounin : Hizashi (hermano de Hishashi padre de Hinata)

Equipo 7:Itachi,Shisui e Naruto Junnin Mikoto Uchiha (bueno este ya lo conoces una aclaración pasan 3 años de missines hasta los examens chunnin y en ese tiempo Mikoto , Itachi , Obito e Shisui despiertan el Mangekyo Eterno eso gracias a una forma diferente de despertar el Mangekyo creada por Naruto y el eterno gracias a su rinnegan

Equipo 8 : Fu Yamanaka(lo recordaran de la escolta de Danzo)

,Torume Aburame (también de la escolta de danzo en la cumbre de los cinco kages)e Rioba Akimichi (hermano mayor de Chonji esste es el único inventado por mi)Jounin Ibiki (lo quizo poner porque me kede sin opciones jejeejej)

El líder del clan Uchiha es Ronan Uchiha padre de Obito e Shisui y Hermano de Fugaku

Por las dudas Naruto ,Shisui e Itachi se saltaron dos años de academia por eso esta Shisui en la misma generación que su hermano Obito.

Orochimaru ayudara a Naruto en las partes de fuinjutsu y Kinjutsu.

Bueno los dejo tratare de actualizar antes del Viernes comente si les gusto esta aclaración y si es así lo seguiré asiendo saludos.


	5. Chapter 5:Capitulo 3: Conversa

Bueno e vistos sus comentarios y me siento inspirado y tirare dos capítulos de uma vez bueno sin más aquí les dejo el cap.

Capitulo cuatro: Entrenamiento Uchiha y la conversa del destino

Al dia siguiente se reúne el equipo Mikoto ~

-Mikoto: Supe que fuiste con un kage bushin a buscar los fuinjutsus y kinjutsus del clan Uzumaki a partir de Ahora aras misiones con nosotros además de nuestro entrenamiento tendrás entrenamiento con el Sannin Orochimaru .

-Naruto: Es genial la idea supe que sabe muchos fuinjutsus y kinjutsus .

Paso el día entrenando con sus compañeros y durante la tarde entrenaría con el Sannin

-Orochimaru: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro Naruto-Kun

-Naruto: Si desde que Sali de la academia has estado fuera de la aldea Orochimaru-Nii-Sama .

FlashBack:

Se ve a un Naruto de 10 años saliendo de la academia con una bandana de gennin porque se había saltado la academia y se ve un peliblanco dirigiéndose a el.

-Orochimaru: Vamos a ichiraku Naruto-Kun

-Naruto: claro Nii-Sama dattebayo

Luego de unas quantas horas de ramen Orochimaru habla:

-Orochimaru: me voy por unos 2 años a investigar ya estoy en la aldea desde la muerte de tus padres.

Naruto con cara triste habla:

-Naruto: No puedo hacer nada para impedirte , no te preocupes me has cuidado y entrnado bien y tengo a Mikoto(madrina de Naruto) y Jii-San .

Final del FlashBack.

-Bueno ahora recomenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento todos los días después del almuerzo dijo el Sannin.

Horas después casa de Naruto:

En eso Naruto llego y se bañó y se puso en posición de loto y entro en su pasaje mental .

-Es hora de liberar el sello amigos dijo Naruto

-Quieres verlos no es verdad dijo Kurama.

-Si se llevaran una gran sorpresa dejo el rubio

Naruto puso la mano sobre su sello y lo giro de pronto aparece un resplandor y de él aparece otro rubio (Minato Namikaze)

-No puedo dejar wue hagas eso Naruto dijo el rubio mayor

-Padre creo que falta alguien para que estemos juntos no cress

Naruto usa su chakra atrayendo otro una peliroja (Kushina Uzumaki)

\- Mina-kun cuanto te estrañe dijo la pelirroja sin notar al rubio menor.

-Kushi-Chan mira quien está aquí dijo el rubio mayor algo avergonzado.

Kushina ve a su hijo y también se avergüenza.

-Sabes quien soy Naruto? Pregunta la pelirroja .

-Si la persona que me dio la vida , la mujer mas hermosa que conozco , MI MADRE decía el pelirrojo llorando .

-Pero volviendo al tema no puedo dejar que liberes el sello decía el rubio mayor.

-Este sello no sirve de nada mira bien lo que hay sellado en el explicaba Naruto.

La pareja veía hacia el sello y lo que vieron los dejo al borde del colapso.

Los primero nueve ya los conoces y los otros son :

Shinju mas conocido como Jubi, ella es Linbu mas como Jinbu(once colas) y él es Linbi mas conocido como Triubi (doce colas)

Entonces el rubio comenzó a contarles sobre su pasado sorprendiendo a sus padre y cuando iba a hablar de los Ootsutsuki ellos mismos se presentaron, la pareja quedo sorprendida al saber que aquellos seres habitaban allí , después de la explicación de los Habilidades de Naruto Minato se acercó a los Bijus ya libres del sello les pregunto si cuidarían de Naruto con cierta desconfianza .

Kurama fue el primero en hablar:

-No te preocupes por eso Minato lo queremos como a un hermano Menor y no somos malos, jamás le haríamos daño.

Minato se se siento somprendido por la respuesta y vuelve al lado de su familia, se pasaron varios días entre entrenamientos y conversas con sus padres y compañeros y tristemente para Naruto llego el dia que se les acabo el chakra a sus padre y debieron partin.

-Nos vemos hijo dijo el rubio mayor.

Lo voy a extrañar dijo el rubio menor.

Por favor cuiden de mi hijo pide Minato a rodos ellos con gusto aceptan.

Minato y Kushina hablan juntos.

-Esperamos que seas feliz y nunca olvides esto te amamos y desaparecieron .

-Yo también dijo el rubio menor , pronto los volveré a ver.

Luego de aquel dia Naruto hizo más fuerte su entrenamiento y así paso entre misiones y entrenamientos con Orocimaru y el trio Uchiha que después de un año con ayuda del rubio despertaron sus Mangekyo Enternos(nos referimos a Obito , Itachi e Shisui).

Los cuatro poseían el Susano y el Amatersu luego cada uno tenía una habilidad más que era especial para cada uno (en ese entonces Obito también entrenaba con ellos).

Se habían pasado 3 años de Entrenamiento y él estaba en su casa y recordó sobre sus pasados exámenes chunin , serian tranquilos o Suna intentaría otro ataque todos en este mundo era diferente le gustaba eso era un verdadero volver a empezar .

Mikoto los había mandado llamar a los tres para entregarles un aviso Naruto sospechaba que eran los exámenes chunin.

-Bueno chicos he decidido recomendarlos a los exámenes chunin dijo su sensei, todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Naruto.

Los tres llenaron los formularios y los fueron a entregar pero se encontraron con un ninja se Suna que tenia a un niño de unos 6 años agarrado por el pescuezo.

Deja al chico en paz dijo el rubio

Tu no me mandas y me nombre es Kankuro dijo el otro chico .

El otro lo apretó más fuerte y Naruto dejo sentir su instinto asesino solo un poco de su verdadero pera vasto para dejar tirado en el suelo a Kankuro.

Naruto paro de dejar sentir su instinto y dijo el castigo para los abusadores es ser abusado , y también porque no le dices a tus hermanos que salgan de ahí , de los arboles salieron una rubia con un enorme abanico en la espalda un pelirrojo con una calabaza .

Mi nombre es Garra y ella es mi hermana Temari y este es el torpe de mi hermano Kankuro.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y ustedes deben ser los hijos del Kazekage dijo el rubio.

-Si dijeron a coro los tres .

-Tu eres hijo del Yondaime Hokage(de esta vez todos saben que Minato tubo un hijo ) dijo el rubio.

El pelirrojo y sus hermanos se iban pero antes dijo espero enfrentarte en los exámenes

Dalo por hecho y fueron todos juntos al local de los exámenes .

Bueno este es el cap. en esta realidad Gaara tendrá la misma habilidad solo n será un loco por Matar a todo el Mundo y tiene sus poderes por su padre que usa la Arena de Oro el ataque de Suna existirá y Posiblemente Naruto Mate al Kazekage es una posibilidad Abrazos


	6. Chapter 6:Capitulo 4 :Examene Chunin

Bueno como prometí el segundo cap del día .

Capitulo 5 :Examens Chunin

Llegan a la academia y al Equipo Gaara le toca la sala 303 y el equipo Naruto la 202 entonces se despiden y cada uno va a hacer su examen el examinador es nada mas y nada menos que Shikaku Nara (para los que n lo conocen padre de Shikamaru)

-Bueno problemático soy Shikaku Nara y seré su examinador serán 9 preguntas y la ultima es oral, comiencen dijo el Nara.

Habia una media de 50 equipos por sala.

El tiempo acabo y habla el examinador:

-Bien esta es la última oportunidad de abandonar el examen porque si pierden esta prueba nunca más harán el examen .

Luego el salón se redujo a la mitad de equipo .

-Bien los que quedaron pasan porque en el mundo shinobi hay que tener mucho valor para tomar las decisiones del día a día hablo el Nara.

De pronto se escucha alguien en la puerta era Shibi aburame el examinador de la segunda prueba .

-Síganme dijo el encapuchado.

Llegaron al bosque de la muerte y El examinador hablo

-Precisan llenar estos formularios para proseguir porque muchos de ustedes pueden morir , habían cerca de 50 equipos , luego de las palabras del examinador sobraron 40 .

-A cada uno se les entregara un pergamino del cielo o tierra su objetivo es conseguir el otro pergamino comiencen.

El equipo Naruto tenía el del Cielo se encontraron con un equipo de Taki que derrotaron de un golpe a cada uno y dio la suerte que tenían el pergamino de Tierra y se dirigieron al lugar fueron los primeros en llegar a los pocos fueron llegando los otros EQUIPOS el ultimo fue el de Kakashi .

Luego fueron a la arena donde se harían las preliminares los primeron en pelear fueron Obito vs Fu la pelea acabo con un jutsu de Obito que casi carbonizo a Fu.

Ganador Uchiha Obito dijo el arbitro.

Los siguientes fueron Hana vs Anko

Ambas bajan se ponen en posición de batalla empiezan una batalla de taijutsu luego Hana dice Tsuga y gira en un remolino pero Anko lo esquiva lanzando sus serpientes contra Hana que queda atrapada y se rinde.

Ganadora Anko Mitarashi dijo El árbitro.

Luego el marcador muestro Rin vs Temari

Rin pelea bravamente pero no puedo hacer nada contra Rin.

Ganadora Temari .

Luego es el turno de Asuma vs Yamato .

Ambos bajan el primero en atacar es Auma con una llamarada Estilo Fuego: Llamarada de dragon Yamato contrataco con Estilo Agua: Dragon de Agua ambas técnicas chocaron luego hambos tiraron shurikens y luego peliaron en taijutsu pero luego Asuma empezó a ganar y lo acabo con Estilo Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego

Ganador Asuma.

Luego fue el Turno de Shisui vs Ebizu

La pelea de no duro mucho Ebizu lanzaba muchas Kunais sin suceso luego Shisui apareció y metió a ibizu en el Tsukuyomi.

Ganador Shisui.

Luego fue Maito Gai vs Kankuro .

No demoro mucho para Gai acabar con Kankuro luego de quebrar sus marionetas de forma humillante.

Despues fue le turno de Kakashi vs Kurenai.

Ambos pelearon Kakashi quiso acabarla con su chidori pero fue detenido por Maito dai y kurenai se rindió por el instinto que ambos emanaban

Por ultimo los últimos fueron Gaara vs Naruto.

Ambos fueron a la arena.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea de taijutsu para luego separarse Gaara dijo estilo de la arena: Avalancha de Arena , la arena se inundo de arena cuando pensaron que Naruto había sido derrotado naruto parece en su espaldo con una técnica Estilo Tormenta :Gikenken Rasengan quebrando la mayor parte de la defensa absoluta dejándolo gravemente herido.

Es hora de acabar con esto Ataud de Arena susurro y pensó que lo había derrotado pero desde el lugar apareció con una figura espectral Susano quebrando el ataudy dijo se acaba aquí y dijo Estilo Infierno :Rasengan Infernal golpeando a Gaara y derrotándolo pero inmediatamente Naruto fue a parar las llamas porque sino matarían a Gaara.

Ganador Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Con eso finalizan pas preliminares de los examens chunin declara el hokage los próximos enfrentamentos serán

Obito vs Maito Gai

Asuma vs Kakashi

Anko vs Temari

Shisui vs Itachi

Naruto sigue a la semifinal directo.

Nos reuniremos en un mes para las semifinales.

Bueno se que las batallas fueron algo aburridas pero les aseguro que vendrán batallas mejores una explicación en futuros caps habrá guerra entre Suna e Konoha y Obito morirá o su muerte supuesta porque la creación de Akatsuski es necesaria, bueno saludos.


	7. Chapter 7:Capitulo 6 Finales

Bueno aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo pronto estaré lanzando otro fic espero que disfruten del cap.

Hare una aclaración Naruto invoca serpientes y el ya está en la final y solo llegara para la batalla final, are una explicación mas antes de empezar el capitulo , Naruto ya dominava el modo Sannin de Los Sapos , antes de que comenzara la academia Naruto aprendio el de las Babosas porque Tsunade fue una de las que lo crio a el rubio y ella no se va de la aldea ( p sea el jutsu de curación de Tsunade y otras cosas y se simboliza con un rombo en la frente como el que tiene Tsunade y Sakura) y ahora el aprendio el de las Serpientes que son los ojos igual a los ojos de Orochimaru bueno sin mas troleo aquí el capitulo

Capítulo 6 : Entrenamiento en el Monte y finales .

Luego del último combate el Hokage anuncia que las finales serán en un mes.

Naruto al Otro día tenia reunión con su equipo se dirige allá.

-Bueno primero debo felicitarlos por ser el único equipo que paso entero a las finales dijo la sensei y ahora aremos un entrenamiento mucho mas duro para prepararlos en eso Naruto interrumpe.

-Yo no entrenare con ustedes porque me iré de viaje con Orochimaru-Sensei.

-Bueno si así lo decides hasta dentro de un mes .

-Hasta entonces dijeron los tres compañeros del rubio.

1 hora después el rubio ya tenía todo preparado en eso apareció el pálido sannin

Vámonos al monte Raitankiaku(Es el monte de las serpientes como el Myoboku es el de los sapos , y el Kioyanyu el de los Babosas) dijo el Sannin.

Ya en el monte aparecen 3 Serpientes una Aoda , y otras mas viejas.

Yo soy Araonda y soy el que te va a entrenar y yo soy Aramnda y soy la cocinera y también te voy a ayudar a entrenar y somos sabios de Este monte .

-Genial – festejo el rubio

-Bien Naruto ellos fueron los que me entrenaron Te entrenaremos con el modo sennin de las serpientes y sus técnicas secretas igual que a mí y también algunos jutsus que tu crearas en conjunto con Aoda y los sabios de este monte dijo el Sannin.

-O sea jutsus colabore dijo el rubio .

-Si dijeron todos.

Se había pasado medio mes y Naruto dominaba el Modo Sabio el restante del mes aprendería la parte más difícil .

Se había acabado el plazo y había empezado.

Se habían reunido comerciantes importantes Entre ellos los Daimyos del Fuego y Viento, además de grandes comerciantes y el Kasekage.

La primera pelea fue la de :

Obito vs Maito Gai

Comiencen dejo el examinador

El primero en atacar fue óbito estilo fuego : flor de fénix Gai la esquivo fácilmente y le intento dar una patada pero lo atravesó , Obito susurro Kamui luego empiezan una pelea de Taijutsu en el cual óbito empieza a tener desventaja y luego una figura espectral se forma (Susano) Gai mira a su padre que le dice si , te mostrare mi verdadero poder dijo Gai :

Ocho puertas celestiales abiertas , 1ª puerta de la Apertura , 2ª puerta del Descanso y comienza a quedar verde , 3ª puerta puerta de la Vida , 4ª puerta de la Muerte , 5ª puerta del Cierr puerta de la visión quedando rojo y liberando un gran poder Pavo del amanecer golpeando el Susano que fue destruido pero luego del ataque Gai quedo gravemente dañado por sobrepasarse por su técnica y Obito gracias al Susano casi no fue dañado , el examnador dijo ganador Uchiha Obito.

El combate siguiente fue el de Anko vs Tamari

La primera en atacar fue Temari lanzándose en taijutsu y Anko también luego Temari fue perdiendo espacio , Anko comenzó a atacar con sus serpientes lanzadas desde su mano , Temari contrataco formando rápidamente unos sellos Estilo Viento: Dragón Misil de Viento la técnica de la rubio destruye las serpientes y luego estilo abanico de viento gran oleado del pájaro destructor formando una gran oleada de viento destruyendo todo a su paso y derrotando a la domadora de serpientes .

Ganadora Temari de la Arena.

El siguiente combate es

Kakashi vs Asuma:

El primero en atacar fue Kakashi estilo espada : Gran corte del Dragon de Fuego lanzando un corte de fuego , pero Asuma contrataca con Estilo fuego : Llamarada de Dragón ambas técnicas chocan y ninguna gana luego kakashi sigue atacando con patadas coordinadas con su espada y Asuma responde con Estilo Viento : Dragón Misil de Viento Kakashi no esquiva y hace sellos Estilo Rayo: Gran Ola Electrica formando unas palas de pura electrizad y Asuma contrataca con Estilo Fuego : Gran Bola de Fuego ambas técnicas chocan y Kakashi decide terminar la pelea con Chidori atravesando de rose el pecho de Asuma por no querer matarlo .

Ganador Kakashi Hatake dije el examinador luego era la ultima pelea de los cuartos de final

Itachi vs Shisui:

Ambos uchihas con sus Mangekyos activos atacan en conjunto con su espada y ambos hacen el mismo jutus Amaterasu con poca proporción para no incendiar la arena chocan las técnicas apagándose una a la otra, luego comienzan una secuencia de taijutus y ninguno gana terreno y se alejan uno del otro , Shisui hace sellos Estilo Fuego : Fuego de Dragon y Itachi recibe el ataque pero luego del mismo aparece una figura(Susano) también Shisui activa el suyo y comienzan a Batallar con sus espadas Susano hasta que Itachi Activa su Tsukoyomi pero Shisui activa en el mismo instante con Kotoamaysukami ganando la técnica de Shisui .

Vencedor Shisui Uchiha dijo el examinador.

Bueno la próxima fase será asi se enfrentaran Kakashi vs Obito y Temari vs Shisui y el ganador de cada encuentro se enfrentara contra el otro y el que gane se va a la final con Uzumaki Naruto explica el examinador , todos los compañeros de generación , su sensei y el hokage se preocupaban porque no había ni rastro del rubio.

Kakashi y Obito comiencen dijo el examinador.

Ambos comienzan una secuencias de golpes donde Kakashi pierde y se aleja luego hace sellos Estilo Rayo : Gran torbellino Del Rayo impactando a Obito o parecio ya que se estrella contra el muro el torbellino pero Obito no se movió un centímetro (Kamui) luego Obito es el que hace sellos Estilo Viento : Bola de aire (renkuudan como lo deben conocer) y algunas balas de aire comprimido afectan a Kakashi haciéndole inúmeros cortes es hora de acabar con esto dijo óbito Ilusión : Hora de la muerte a los pocos segundos de la técnica kakashi comienza a llorar y gritar desesperado y óbito lo libera de la ilusión y Kakashi cae inconsciente .

Ganador Obito Uchiha dijo el examinador.

Luego siguen Temari vs Shisui ambos se lanzan en taijutsu en los primeros golpes Temari sale muy dañada, la rubia se aleja y comienza a hace su técnica de viento más poderosa Estilo Abanico de Viento : Gran Aniquilación del Dios Dragón Del Viento una gran ola se forma y de ella ruge un dragón haciendo temblar toda la arena y yendo contra Shisui que ni se movía y fue impactado directamente por la ola , después de eso todo el mundo pensó que se había acabado sale una mano de la figura espectral Susano en su forma final ( para aclarar los otros susanos que aparecieron estaban en su primera fase no porque no los tuvieran sino porque no querían dañar la arena ) y dice Estilo espadas Susano : Cortes de Viento y Fuego golpeando a temari y dejándola al borde de la muerte antes que el examinador hablara vino el equipo medico y se la llevo y luego el examinador Dijo Ganador Shisui Uchiha.

Habran 2 Horas de receso para que nuestros luchadores repongan energías.

2 horas despues

Ahora comenzara el penúltimo combate de estos exámenes

Obito vs Shisui Uchiha.

Ambos en su primer movimiento activa su Susano completo Shisui activa la técnica Joyas del Yasaka(mas conocido como Yasaka no Magatama) y Obito contrataca con su shuriken no Kamui ( son las que usa Kakashi cuando pelea contra Kaguya) ambas técnicas chocan y el estruendo es 100 veses mayor que la de Temari y muchos civiles salen volando pero son agarradas por los shinobis de Konoha ,la pela prosige y ambos epiezan a pelear con sus espadas y el Amaterasu en conjunto luego chocan y los dos Susanos se desarman y el que queda es el de Shisui .

Ganador Uchiha Shisui , Naruto aún no llegaba y el examinador dijo como Uzumaki no ha llegado el Ganador tendrá que ser Shisui pero toda la multitud de Konoha grita que esperen por él , el Hokage dice esperaremos 30 minutos .

29 minuto y 57 segundos después :

3,2,1,0 dijo el examinador bueno como no ha llegado , pero es interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno , y se ven a dos seres uno es reconocido como ellos el Sannin Orochimaru y el otro era un rubio bastante alto de unos 15 años con patalones anbus, una chaqueta negra con el simbplo de clan Uzumaki y una banda negra de Konoha en su brazo izquierdo y otra del clan Uzumaki roja en el brazo derecho , creo que nos atrasamos sensei dijo algo apenado , para recibir un tapa en la nuca del mismo luego de eso , el sannin se va asentar alado de Tsunade y Jiraya .

Se atrasaron dijo sarcásticamente el Peliblanco, Callate Jiraya dijo el pelinegro.

Antes de comenzar Naruto abre su bolsa ninja y le da unas píldoras de recuperar chakra y heridas hechas a partir de puro chakra bijuu.

Comiencen dijo el examinador:

Empezaron con una pelea de kenjutsu el primero fue Naruto (observación Naruto en el examen utiliza espadas comunes de ambu no sus espadas de dragon) Estilo de espadas Uzumaki:Gran rugido del dragon de las llamas negras con su infility sharingan activo combina su Espada con el amaterasu, en las gradas todos se preguntan que sharngan es ese , Mikoto responde ese es el sharinga Infinito o Infinity Sharingan era el Sharingan original perteneciente al hijo mayor del Rikudou Sennin y también fundador del clan Uchiha con el no ahí restricciones como saben pierdes tu visón o sacrificas un ojo con algunas técnicas Naruto no tiene ese problema explicaba Mikoto.

Todos en la arena quedaron sorprendidos al saber la anterior información.

En la pelea , Shisui intento bloquearlo con su espada pero es roto y hecha cenizas e Shisui es golpeado por el golpe que lo consigue disminuir con su Susano luego aparece detrás de Naruto diciendo Yusaka no Magatama que lo golpea en yeno a Naruto y lo manda a volar pero desaparece en un puff (kage bushin pensó el mismo ) luego aparece Naruto con su Modo Sannin de Las serpientes y rasengan en Mano Arte Sabia: Rasengan que golpea el Susano y destruye parte de su torax , luego Naruto muestra un ojo con su sharingan y otro con el modo sabio de las serpientes luego el rubio comienza a hablar ahora te mostrare un verdadero Susano o mejor dicho el verdadero Susano(Dios de las Tormentas) y aparece un Susano violeta completo igual al de Shisui pero luego el rubio grita Susano Divino ( Verdadero Dios de las Tormentas) Haciéndose 3 veces más grande , teniendo piernas alas , 6 bracos y 6 espadas y con Naruto en vez de estar en el tórax está en la cabeza .

Asombrando a Unos y tremiendo de miedo a 5 personas una el hokage , otra la rubia Sannin también el peliblanco Sannin y Mikoto(que pensaban pobre Shisui y que sobreviva ) y el más aterrado de todos el rival de Naruto , Shisui .

Naruto prosiguió Estilo Sabio Susano: Gran Rasen shuriken de las llamas negras formando una gran shuriken pulida con las llamas negras y lanzándola contra Shisui.

Luego Naruto parte a socorrerlo porque si no moriría.

El examinador declara ganador y vencedor de los exámenes chunin.

Luego el Hokage declara a Naruto campeón.

Bueno los ascendidos a Chunin fueron: Maito Gai , Uchiha Itachi e Obito , Kakashi Hatake , Anko , Asuma Sarutobi , De la Arena Gaara e Temari y no nos olvidamos de ustedes los ascendidos a Jounin fueron Uchiha Shisui e Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto el hijo del Yondaime Hokage que es ovacionado por todos , luego el kazekage intenta golpear a Naruto y comienza una invasión de unos cientos de shinobis que luego es diezmada por los recién ascendidos Chunin mientras Naruto peleaba con un clon del Kazekage que estaba muy lejos de ahí y el clon venia con una carta de Iwa y Suna Guerra .

Luego Gaara y Temari piden amablemente al Kazekage unirse al Konoha que alla en Suna su padre los maltrata y fueron Aceptados como Chunnin de Konoha .

Bueno aquí va otro cap ha sido el más largo que he escribido bueno un saludo y unas explicaciones este no fue ni un décimo del poder de Naruto Naruto ya ha comenzado el Entrenamiento con su tocayo y también quiero deciarles a Todos un FELÍZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES


	8. Chapter 8:Capitulo 7 Guerra

Bueno aquí les traigo este cap donde comienza la guerra contra Suna y com el ódio que le tiene Iwa a Konoha será Iwa Y Suna vs Konoha bueno sin más el cap cualquier duda déjenlas en las review.

Capítulo 7: La guerra y la traición de un compañero

Luego de lo que había pasado Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto Hablando con sus compañeros

Naruto: -Tiene que haber un forma de parar esto gritaba el rubio.

Kurama: -Sabias que enfrentarías el odio del mundo shinobi.

Kaguya: -Sabes que su traición es inevitable.

Naruto: -Lo sé pero no pensé que fuera a pasar tan rápido pero bueno debo concentrarme en derrotar al Kazekage y al viejo Oonoki.

Luego de eso se decidió de sus amigos.

Pero el rubio seguía pensando ahora no pero en un futuro te salvare Óbito cueste lo que cueste.

Al otro día en la torre Hokage

Hokage: -que bueno que estas aquí necesitaba hablar Naruto.

Naruto: -Que pasa Hokage-Sama.

Hokage: -Sabes que nunca me llamas así y tampoco me gusta.

Y los dos comienzan a reír.

-Pero hablando de algo más serio es necesario que armes un equipo de elite para emboscar a las fuerzas principales de nuestros enemigos ya que la guerra comenzó no hace mucho y por eso pedí que te quedaras dijo el hokage.

Naruto se puso a pensar un momento ya los tengo

Serán tres pequeños grupos uno formado por Rin, Obito a mando de Kakashi , otro formado por Shisui , Itachi y Mikoto y el tercero y más importante formado solo y únicamente por mi hare algo parecido a lo que hizo el relámpago amarillo o sea mi padre y les are recordar porque fue tan temido y también me enfrentare a los Kages será sencillo dijo el rubio .

-Bueno parten mañana a la guerra a tu mando Naruto dijo el hokage.

Luego de la conversa Naruto se fue a descansar mañana será un día pesado.

Al otro día se ve a 7 shinobis en la puerta de la la aldea

Naruto – bueno este será el plan ustedes equipo Uchiha que los guiara Mikoto enfrentara a estos grupos pequeños y ustedes equipo Kakashi se enfrentaran e estos otros , yo me enfrentare al resto y les mostraré porque soy hijo del Yondaime.

Todos intentaron retrucar pero Mikoto hablo

-Es tu decisión final

-Sí, protegeré esta aldea y sus habitantes con mi vida respondió el rubio.

Bueno entonces ese es el plan prosiguió Mikoto.

Iré con ustedes hasta la frontera y de ahí cada grupo seguirá su rumbo finalizo el capitán del grupo o sea el rubio.

Se fueron a la frontera y cada uno siguió su camino.

Equipo kakashi :

Iban por la frontera lejos de su objetivo pero de una hora para otra son sorprendidos y los shinobis de Iwa se llevan a Rin.

Hay que proseguir con el plan Obito sin importar Rin, Naruto la puede salvar después porque los que no cumplen las reglas son basura.

-Puede ser verdad pero aquellos que abandonan sus compañeros son peor que la basura responde el uchiha.

Luego Obito se va tras Rin.

Derrota a unos 10 shinobis fácilmente pero lo sorprende por atrás otro pero ve una bola eléctrica atravesando el mismo (Chidori), Vamos Obito responde el recen llegado Kakashi .

Luego que consiguen salvar a Rin con unos buenos ataques en conjunto de Obito e Kakashi .

Surge una caída de piedras y Obito empuja a Kakashi siendo aplastado en la mitad del cuerpo por una roca, Kakashi intenta desesperadamente pero no consigue hacer nada.

Luego Obito habla:

-Rin toma mi ojo derecho y pónselo a kakashi con tu jutsu él lo necesitara ya que yo moriré acá

Luego Rin se acerca y le saca el ojo a Obito y se lo pone a kakashi que había perdido el suyo.

Obito dice sus ultimas palabras:

-Siempre te ame Rin , Kakashi protégela cueste lo que cueste y otras rocas caen cubriendo al Uchiha

Con un KAKASHI SHARIGAN aparecen varios ninjas de Iwa que lanzan rocas hacia Kakashi y Rin pero desaparecen en un setello Negro y luego lo único que ven son 100 shinobis de Iwa Muertos y su asesino era un clon del rubio que los transporta de vuelta a Konoha.

Con el equipo Uchiha estés habían recibido las informaciones de un clon del rubio sobre la muerte de Obito , Shisui llora tu sacrificio no será en vano hermano y luego se enfrentan a un grupo de Iwa e Suna bastante grande pero son diezmados para un lleno de odio Shisui luego Mikoto habla con el clon del rubio indicándole que acabaron y están volviendo , el clon se disipa y el original recibe la información de este ultimo.

Naruto aparece enfrente de las fuerzas de Konoha que batallaban contra las fuerzas de Iwa e Suna o sea las que protegían a los dos kages.

-Es hora de comenzar dijo el rubio, quiero ver que pases por nuestro batallón dijeron juntos los kages , en eso se preparan las fuerzas de Konoha para atacar pero el hokage les hace señales que no ataquen , verán el poder del hijo der rayo amarrillo de Konoha .

De pronto Naruto agarra sus dos espadas (ri kensen en su mano derecha y Aragon Kin en su mano izquierda) y una kunai de tres puntas en su boca , luego unos 100 shinobis de Iwa e Suna atacaron Naruto atacaba velozmente lo único que se veían eran llamas Negras cuando usaba a rin Kensen y llamas Blancas cuando usaban a Aragon Kin , luego de derrotar a unos mil de cada grupo Naruto activa su sharingan y en conjunto con una de las espadas( Rin Kensen) con el kamui para que no lo tocaran y el hiraishin que todos los de konoha estaban asombrados con su velocidad luego de derrotar medio ejercito Naruto salta y dijo Estilo Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego derritiendo unos 110 shinobis luego Naruto dijo es hora de acabar con esto hace 100 clones de sombra todos con el Rinnegan y el Susano perfecto diciendo Yusaka no Magatama (Joyas del Yusaka) cada clon quemo una media de 50 shinobis y luego se disipan los clones y Naruto activa su hiraishin y con el rasengan en mano acaba con los diez soldados restantes y encara los Kages.

-Eres un maldito demonio resmungava el Kasekage, el rubio responde

-Puede ser pero aquel que abusa y maltrata a tus hijos es hace ver lindos a los demonios.

Enfadando y mucho al Kazekage

Luego Naruto encara el Tsuchikage diciendo:

-No tengo nada contra ti Oonoki por lo contrario supe de lo ferozmente que batallaste contra Madara pero si quieres proseguir hazlo.

El Kage responde:

-Quiero ver hasta dónde llegan tus habilidades.

Luego la batalla comienza el primero en atacar fue el Kazekage:

Estilo Arena de Oro: Shirekens de Oro lanzando un par de shirikens de oro que atraviesan al rubio son causarle efecto, Luego el rubio dijo veamos cual arena es más poderosa (usando la de shukaku cubriendo con un manto igual a cuando se fundió con Kurama solo que esta vez es Marón) Naruto pronuncia Estilo Arena: Ataúd de Arena envolsiendo al Kazekage que escapa por un rose y luego Ambos pronuncian un Jutsu

Estilo Arena de Oro: Ola de Arena de oro

Estilo Arena: Ola de Arena celstial

Poco a poco la arena del rubio va ganando espacio y derrotando la del Kazekage que grita bastardo y luego a las espalda del rubio se escucha Estilo Polvo: Eliminación lanzando un ataque contra el rubio que lo contrataca con Estilo Polvo: Devastación Eliminatoria (recuerden que el rubio posee todos los kekkei genkai ) que luego de chocar se disipan las dos formando un estruendo .

-Realmente es verdad eras capaz de usar todas la Kekkei Genkai exclama el viejo Oonoki pero eso no te da la victoria.

-Pues es verdad pero no las uso mucho termina de decir el rubio algo apenado, la batalla continua con un Naruto vs Rasa y Oonoki , uno lanzado la arena , y el polvo mientras el otro se movía velozmente e intentaba lastimar con su espada , luego el mismo salta diciendo Estilo lava: Rio de lava lanzándola contra los kages que apenas logran salir ilesos y el rubio sigue bloquen esto Susano perfecto activando su rinnegan Susano: Atracción del Meteorito trayendo un meteorito hacia sus enemigos que quedan de boca abierta y prosiguen intentando pararlo El kazekage con su arena y el tsuchikage con su estilo polvo consiguen pararlo y destruirlo pero Oonoki queda terriblemente cansado y prosigue diciendo

-Estoy acabado me rindo puede matarme y luego espero su final y el rubio se acercó a él y Oonoki espero su final pero recibió una Kunai en mano si alguna vez necesitas ayuda puedes llamarme ya e teleportado tus compañeros a un hospital en Iwa , puedes irte como dije antes mi asunto es con el Kazekage no contigo termino el rubio usando el hiraishin en el viejo y transportándolo a su aldea , ahora es tu y yo Kazekage.

-No seremos dos contra uno chico responde el kazekage .

De pronto aparece un hombre de pelo blanco y uniforme de Suna(Kabuto pensó el rubio ) , este es un anbu experto en kinjutsu(para los que no sabes son jutsus proibidos como el Edo Tensei, Chibaku Tensei entre otros)

De pronto el rubio hace un clon tráelos y el clon desaparece en un destello Negro y reaparece unos segundos después con Mikoto, Itachi e Shisui.

El peliblanco dice- es hora de que mueras Invocacion: Edo tensei y salen un par de ataúdes del suelo te revelo a Hasirama Senju, Tobirama Senju , Mito Uzumaki , Uzumaki Kushina , Fugaku Uchiha e Madara Uchiha .

Todos quedan asombrados ante los 3 SS shinobis y los otros como la fallecida esposa de Hashirama y Minato también sabían en toda la aldea que era la Madre de Naruto y por tanto un gran dolor podría dominar a Naruto y todos los shinobis se pusieron en posición de combate mientras se iba diciendo te deseo una dolorosa muerte chico.

Pero Naruto hablo dirigiéndose al Hokage – No intervengan usare aquel chakra y aquella tranformacion Jiji , el Hokage quedo pensando y al siguiente instante hizo señales para que pusieran un barrera de Susanos los tres Uchiha pero aun asi podía salir lastimados .

Con los revividos

Hashirama intento hablar pero fue interumpido por un luz (es algo parecido a lo que le paso a Naruto cuando batallo con las bijuus en el episodio 329 del anime )

De pronto los revividos vieron 12 presencias muy grandes quien Hashirama señalo a 9 como las bijuus y luego otros seres con un chakra al menos 10 veses más grande que el del en el caso de Ashura e Indra y por lo menos mil veces en el caso de Hogoromo y Hamura un poco mas grande el de Kaguya y 100 veses más grande el de los otros dos presentes que Fghaku y Kushina al instante reconocieron era Naruto que tenía un cetro en la mano

-Quien son aquellos dos de atrás pregunta Mito

-Uno de ellos es mi hijo responde Kushina

Aquellos dos del frente son Ashura e Indra , el de atrás de pelo corto el Hogoromo o el rikudou sennin y el otro tiene un poder igual a dé él es su hermano Hamura y la de atrás es la madre de los últimos mencionados es Kagaya la diosa conejo el otro rubio es otro dios e hijo de Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze que es mi nieto pero no posee es Sharingan y esta mujer peliroja que desconoces es Kushina Uzumaki esposa del Yondaime madre de aquel rubio e hija de tu hijo aquel que salio de la aldea y se fue a vivir con el clan Uzumaki lo recuerdas explica Madara .

-O sea aquel niño es mi bisnieto y tuyo Madara dice Hashirama.

Luego Indra habla -sabes lo que es la voluntad del Fuego y el odio Uchiha Hashirama.

Sé que tienen un origen muy antiguo responde el Ex-Hokage

Eso se debe a una batalla que tuvimos yo y mi hermano por el poder de mi padre y somos causantes del odio que reside en el mundo ninja y desde entonces ha habido peleas de nuestros descendientes uno de los últimos fue la de Madara y tu Hashirama y estos están destinados a matarse entre sí pero este odio acabaría cuando mi descendiente y el de mi hermano fuera el mismo en otras palabras el chico rubio que esta halla es el Nuevo Rikudou sennin y nosotros lo estamos entrenando dijo Ashura.

-Pero hay algo más comienza a hablar el rubio (Naruto) y comienza comentarles sobre lo que paso en su vida pasada y porque ahora es tan poderoso, pero la historia no termina ahí también tengo otra descendencia y tuene que ver con el último hombre que esta atrás que es mi primer antecedente que yo sepa, su nombre también es Naruto y es el creador de universo y de todo lo que conocemos y padre del Rikudou sennin y yo soy su rencarnación.

Dejando a todos incluso a Madara con cara de qué carajo y Kushina se desmayó , pero Tobirama se empezó a reír

Tobirama: la cara que puso Madara no tiene precio alguien que deja a Madara asi solo con palabras merece mi respeto y luego para de reír.

Luego de un rato Kushina despierta y ahora quien habla es el otro Naruto

Naruto.O: Bueno creo que no hay nada que no hayan dicho excepto esto los nombrare en orden ellos son Shukaku,Matabi,Isobu,Son Goku,Kokuo,Saiken,Chumbei,Gyuki,Kurama,Sinju,Jinbu y Triubi.

Todos los bijus dijeron hola, el rubio termino diciendo yo los tenía en mi interior cuando se los pase a Hogoromo, menos los dos últimos completo el mencionado.

-Bueno creo que es hora de volver a la batalla usare solo 10% de mi poder.

-Con eso te mataremos dice Hasirama.

Luego siente tres golpes -acaso no escuchaste tu 100% no llega a ser 1% del responde Madara.

Bueno solo una cosa más gracias a mi rinnegan los hare revivir a algunos de ustedes que son Madara, Hashirama y Tobirama.

-Porque ellos pregunta Mito

Porque son necesarios para la guerra hija responde un Ashina.

-Papa alcanza a decir Mito y lo abraza él también fue sellado conmigo y yo ya conozco todos los jutsus Uzumaki pero raramente los uso termina el rubio

Final de la conversa

Luego todos se ponen en posición de combate pero el rubio comienza a formar una capa de chakra con el rinnegan en sus ojos ( queda con una apariencia parecida a la de Hogotomo solo que dorada y con las nueve magatamas en la espalda y otras seis en un collar en su cuello .

-Es hora llega a decir el Hokage(aclaración Naruto mintió el solo usara 2% de su poder actual con su modo Shinju)

Luego salen un numero de manos de su espalda inmovilizando y sellando a varios solo dejando a los antiguos Hokages y Madara el rubio se acerca y todo el mundo inclusive los revividos escuchan un chillido y susurra Camino Exterior : Rencarnación del Samsara(Rinne Tensei) apareciendo una cabeza y reviviéndolos los antiguos Kages y transportándolos a la Casa Namikaze sin que le Hokage ni sus compañeros vieron y luego se transporta volviendo en una mano de chakra al Kazekage y Kabuto en otra ustedes profanaron la tumba de mis antepasados y de mi madre merecen la muerte más dolorosa y luego el rubio dice Ningendo extrayéndole al alma a su enemigos y gritando a todos el mundo : Victoria .

Todos los shinobis de Konoha festejaron y de pronto se acerca Mikoto Nunca más agás eso chico abrasándolo, -Prometido sensei responde el rubio.

Hubo fiesta en Konoha y el rubio fue reconocido como el héroe del mundo shinobi y en libro bingo decía Shinobi SSS no hay oportunidad de huir ni esconderse solo proclame Piedad de Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto poseedor del Infinity Sharungan , Rinnegan además del Kamui,Susano,Amaterasu,Susano Divino y del jutsu masa rápido el Hiraishin heredado de su padre Minato Namikaze el rayo amarillo de konoha , de Uzumaki Kushina el habanero sangriento Bisnieto de Madara Uchiha y Senju Hasirama y Tobirma y domina todas las afinidades eleméntales y un experto en todas las enseñanzas ninjas y posee 5 Senjutsus (Mokoton,Sapos,Babosas,Serpientes y el del Rikidou Sennin o mejor dicho el de su padre) jinchuriki de las 10 Bijuus) el fue denominado el héroe de la 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi él es el Rayo Negro de Konoha su nombre es Naruto.

Hubo grandes festejos esa noche y luego el rubio se despido y se fue a su casa la Namikaze donde los esperaban los revividos pero lo que no esperaban es que viniera el Sandaime Hokage junto con Naruto.

El Hokage se desmaya, luego de dos horas se despierta y el rubio el rubio le cuenta todo sobre su conversa y el porqué de revivirlos y que ellos vivirían aquí con él y desde ahora serán anbus y yo los entrenaría pare que fueran más fuertes para la guerra , luego de eso Naruto se fue a conversar con Madara acerca del plan ojo de luna.

Naruto: -Sé que tu solo quieres la paz del mundo Madara.

Madara:- Pero iba a causar mucho dolor vi tus memorias y como acaba no lo quiero asi dijo derramando una lagrima.

-ji-sama tú no eres malo aún no se si debo confiar em ti pero algo en mi interior dice que te la dé dijo el rubio

\- Porque me llames así

-Porque eres mi bisabuelo

\- Gracias por confiar en mi no te defraudare mi nieto.

Bueno aquí está el cap como lo he hecho hasta ahora voy a darle una nueva portunidad a todos los personajes que la merezcan y creo que después del rubio, la sigue Madara que es mi Uchiha y villano favorito porque fue un villano que se fue a las sombras por la paz bueno cualquier sugerencia o duda en la review y tembien quiero que empiecen con sigerencias repecto a la pareja femenina de Naruto o sea su novia y también voy a avisarles Shisui morirá , e Itachi Masacrara a su clan y estoy pensando en poner a Naruto como sensei de Sasuke,Sakura e para completar el equipo a Konohamaru o a otro integrante hasta ahora desconocido que podría ser un hijo de Orochimaru

También quiero hacer la aclaración Naruto es cuando habla Naruto el rubio protagonista y cuando habla el padre del rikudou sennin es Naruto.O.


	9. Chapter 9:Capitulo 9 Sasuke

Bueno aqui el nuevo cap recién publicare uno nuevo en el domingo y hare uma descripciom antes de comenzar Naruto entrenara a um equipo como jounin que serán Sasuke y Sakura acompañados de Mitsuski este es hijo de Tsunade y Jiraya tiene la cara de Tsunade con los ojos de Jiraya y su cabello es rubio pero del tamaño y forma de Jiraya su altura es la de Naruto en el anime a esa edad ya que solo aparecerá a los 12 para completar el equipo y otra novedad es que Kakashi también tendrá un equipo será de Konohamaru,Udon y Muegi es el clásico equipo Konohamaru , sin más el cap que lo disfruten

Capítulo 8: La masacre y el sacrificio de un héroe.

Se habían Pasado 4 años desde la guerra y Naruto seguía entrenando a los revividos y hacia parte del mejor equipo anbu formado por Kakashi,Shisui,Itachiy como capitán el eran imbatibles venían de las más peligrosas misiones sin un rasguño y también pasaba tiempo con su ahijado Mitsuski que el mismo lo llamaba de Nii-Sana y el rubio lo veía como su hermano menor , y cuando Mitsuski cumplió 8 Naruto lo empezó a entrenar para felicidad del chico

Se habían pasado 1 año desde que comenzó s entrenar con Mitsuski y un día le llega un mensaje de Shisui para encontrarlo en la bosque de la muerte y luego de recibirlo se despidió de Mitsuski y uso el hiraishin y apareció bien enfrente de Itachi e Shisui que venía bastante desgastado .

-Déjenme hablan Danzo intento tomar mis ojos estoy por mirar por un veneno quiero que guarde mis ojos para que él nunca los obtenga dijo Shisui sacándose y untengrandole los ojos y cayendo a un gran rio diciendo cuiden del clan.

Naruto saco un recipiente con un líquido igual que Itachi y amos lo guardaron .

-Se aproxima la masacre tenemos que hacer algo esta noche dijo Naruto

-Quiero que protejas a Sasuke y cuando sea la hora cuéntale la verdad dijo el Uchiha.

-Claro pero te ayudare con la masacre desde las sombras termino el rubio.

-Gracias es hora de prepararnos.

Ambos se fueron y se prepararon Naruto asesino a algunos pero el que más asesino fue Itachi inclusive a su propia Madre, luego llego Sasuke de la academia.

Itachi: Genjutsu poniendo a Sasuke en uno mostrándole toda la masacre.

-Porque haces esto Nii-Sama dejo llorando el pequeño Uchiha.

-Para probar mi fuerza dijo Itachi mientras se iba y Sasuke despertaba un Sharingan de 2 tomoes y caía al suelo desmayado y el rubio viendo todo desde las sombras.

Al otro día el rubio toma una decisión irse de la aldea por 3 años a completar su entrenamiento pendiente pero antes fue a hablan con la ahora Hokage Tsunade.

Naruto: Esto fue lo que ocurrió y me iré por tres años volveré para las graduaciones de Sasuke y si ouedo sere su Jounin ese era su ultimo pedido Tsunade-Nee.

Tsunade: Esta bien puedes irte después de todo tienes el título de Sanin a partir de Ahora no eres más anbu noa vemos en tres años.

Naruto: -Despídete del pequeño por mí a y los Viejos se quedaran en mi casa.

Naru iba a un lugar específico a la antigua casa del rikudou sennin llego de inmediato con el Hiraishin luego noto que la casa estaba limpia aun después de 5 mil años y comenzó su entrenamiento con 25 mil clones divivendolos en grupod de 500 guiados por su tocayo y así serían los años de nuestro héroe cuando volviere ya tendría 20.

3 años después

Naruto llegaba a la aldea por un par de personas ellas eran Jiraya,Tsunade,Hiruzen,Mitsuski , Kakashi e Temari esta última estaba llorando.

Temari le dio un piñazo en la cabeza diciendo

-Como te atreves a pedirme que sea tu novia que me amas y irte sin avisarme Baka.

-Discúlpame amor solo que quería evitar ver tu cara triste es que mi corazón no aguanta dijo el rubio dándole un beso a la rubia y saludando a todo el mundo inclusive a un lagrimean te Mitsuski .

Mitsuski: Es bueno verte Nii-Sama.

Luego se fueron adentrando en la aldea el rubio no noto mucha diferencia excepto la cara de Tsunade en el monte hokage .

Naruto: Bueno chicos nos vemos quiero salir a cenar con temari.

Naruto salió del Monte Hokage a ichiraku con la mano en una Temari voladora.

Llegaron y comieron bastante ambos 15 paltos para Temari y 52 para el rubio este pago y salieron.

Naruto: -Vamos a agarrar tus cosas recuerda que te prometí casamiento y que vivirías conmigo por ahora solo será lo segundo.

Llegaron a la casa de Temari y Gaara este era novio de Yugao que ambos lo abrasaron y Gaara dijo:

-Si haces llorar a mi hermana de nuevo te encierro bajo arena 100 años que no te afectaran ya que se que cuando te fundiste con el Shinju perdiste la etapa llamada envejecimiento o sea el rubio es inmortal.

Luego llego Temari con Bastante equipaje que le rubio sello en un pergamino y partieron a la casa Namikaze que estaba con los tres viejos sentados en la cocina comiendo y dejo a temari pálida.

Naruto: Recuerdas que el soldado de tu padre los trajo como edo tensei to use mi rinnegan luego de derrotarlos para revivirlos ya que son mis bisabuelos.

Temari: - Esto es inesperado pero genial ahora si nos disculpan debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Luego Subieron al cuarto de Naruto que era el segundo más grande de la casa el primero era el de los padres de Naruto que estaba intocable.

Hentai o Lemon

Naruto comenzó a besar a Temari retirándole la ropa y luego dándoles chupones en el pescuezo y bajando hasta sus senos y luego sacándole la ropa mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo con el rubio, ahora los dos estaban desnudos y el rubio comenzó a chupar la vagina de au amada hasta dejarla bien mojada y luego penetrándola con su miembro y gimiendo ambos

Naruto: Quiero que tengas mis hijos tema-Chan.

Temari: Dame todo Naruto tu hijos amor todo.

Naruto comenzó a penétrala más rápido y fuerte corriéndose varias veces en su interior y luego ambos se fueron a dormir.

A otro día en la academia estos serán los equipos:

Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata,Inuzuka KIba y Aburama Shino al cuidado de la Jounin Yui Kurenai

Esquipo 9: Activó que es Hyuga Neji,Roock Lee y Tente al cuidado del Jounin Maito Gai.

Esquipo 10: Nara Shikamaru , Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino al cuidado del Jounin Sarutobi Asuma.

Equipo 11: Konohamura , Udon e Moegi al mando del Jounin Hatake Kakashi

Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Mitsuski y Haruno Sakura a mando del Sannin rango SSS Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Luego de eso aparecieron los Jounin y se llevaron a sus equipos excepto el de Konohamaru y Mitsuski, Sakura comenzó a decir impresionada:

-Saben quien es nuestro sensei es el rayo negro el más poderoso shinobi que ya cruzo la tierra ni Los cuatro SS Madara,Hashirama,Tobirama y Minato juntos pudieron tocarlo y también posee a la Bijuu más poderosa y dos doujutsus uno el Rinnegan y otro es el Sharinga Infinity diji la peli rosada

-Debe ser mentira nadie tiene tanto poder asi exclamo el Uchiha

-Es todo verdad yo lo he visto eso y mucho más el es mi padrino y yo entrene un tiempo con él y tiene el Sharingan gracias al clan Namikaze que se fundo estre la hermana de Mito Uzumaki y el mayor exponente del clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha pero Naruto es el primero del clan Namikaze en tener el Sharingan y todavía tiene el Sharingan original que es el del hijo mayor del rikudou sennin Indra fundador del clan Uchiha explico Indra.

-Entonces es verdad y debe conocer todos los secretos de mi clan debo hacerme su discípulo para poder cumplir su objetivo pensó el Uchiha.

Se pasaron tres horas y no llegaban los senseis y media hora después en un shushin y un rayo negro aparecieron los últimos que Naruto tomo a sus alumnos y desapareció mientras Kakashi los llevaba al campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto: Bueno aquí es el bosque de la muerte comencemos conociéndonos digan nombres, gustos o lo que sea yo comienzo.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Namikaze no me gusta nada en partículas y no me gusta nada en partículas pero odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas mis sueños son de Tener hijos con mi querida Novia dijo el Sensei.

-Bueno soy Haruno Sakura me gusta (mira para Sasuke) odio a las fangirls de (mira para Sasuke) y mi sueños son(mira para Sasuke ) dejo la chica del grupo , Naruto piensa esta me va a dar trabajo para que no la maten.

-Yo soy Senju Mitsuski me gusta el ramen pasar el tiempo con Naruto-Nii odio las fangirls y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage para que me reconozcan y no me queden comparando con mis padre o Bisabuelos.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke soy uno de los últimos uchihas no me gusta nada ni odio nada en partículas tengo un sueño o mejor dicho un objetivo batallar con mi hermano para que me cuente la verdad ya que el día de masacre al asesinar a mis padre el lloro entonces yo creo que fue forzado a hacerlo y por seo quiero volverme fuerte.

-Bueno mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 a las 7 de la mañana para hacerles una prueba vengan con buenas condiciones salúdame a Tsunade-Nee y Ero-Nii Mitsuski dijo el rubio despidiéndose y llevándolos afuera del campo de entrenamiento y desapareciendo en un shushin , luego de eso Mitsuski llama a su equipo para hablar con ellos.

-Esta prueba es un farsa lo explicare el vendrá con dos cascabeles y dirá que quien no se lo quite se ira al a academia pero es una mentira para pasar hay que trabajar en equipo esta prueba es legendaria el Nindaime le hizo esta misma prueba al Sandaime y su equipo ,el Sandaime se las hizo al grupo de mis padre o sea los tres legendario Sannins y mi padre se lo hizo al grupo del Yondaime donde Estaba Maito Dai y Mikoto tu madre quien fue la Jounin de Naruto y el equipo Konohamaru ya que Kakashi el ninja copia su Jounin fue Dai, Sasuke Naruto era compañero de equipo de Shisui y de tu hermano y el es el único que sabe porque tu hermano hizo lo que hizo lo único que sé es que un consejero le intento quitar los ojos a Shisui pero el logro escapar y le entrego sus ojos a cada uno de Sus amigo pero Naruto ya tenía el Sharinga y este los quería como hermanos y ellos Viceversa ya que los tres eran como hermanos y tu madre Sasuke era la Madrina de Naruto y ella también fue una Madre para Naruto y era mejor amiga de Su Madre es todo lo que me contaron ya que eso fue lo único que Naruto conto a Konoha y luego de eso Naruto entrego pruebas contra Danzo y lo ejecuto frente a toda la aldea luego de eso mi padre se convirtió en el líder de anbu que se unió a Anbu raíz formando una sola anbu y fue proclamado héroe de Konoha por evitar una guerra civil que destruiría la aldea termino de explicar Mitsuski.(La verdad Mitsuski sabe todo lo del clan de Sasuke pero sabía que el que tenía que contárselo era Naruto o en mucho tiempo el propio Itachi )

Sasuke iba pensando que tenía más motivos para hacerse discípulo de el rubio y esperar la hora para pedirle que se lo contara o a Itachi.

Al otro día campo de entrenamiento número 7 se había pasado una hora desde la hora estipulada se pasaron más 2 horas y aparecieron medio que casi al mismo tiempo Mitsuski y el rubio para ver la cara de unos enfadados.

-Sensei siempre va a llegar 3 horas después por eso vine ahora pensé que ya sabían eso dijo algo apenado el Senju luego de recibir un golpe en la cabeza y el rubio se reia al recordar los tiempos que era él del golpe.

-Bueno tendrán que quitarme estos dos cascabeles uno de ustedes no pasa dijo el sensei.

Comienzo de la batalla lo primero que hacen es Naruto activa igual que Sasuke su Shasringan.

-Hago esto para demostrarles que los temo serio dijo el sensei.

Naruto exhala fuego y dice Estilo Fuego: Flor de Fenix lanzando su ataque sin sellos que Sasueke y Mitsuski salen con facilidad pero Sakura es afectada en un Brazo pero Mitsuski la lleva a un lugar y la cura con lo que había aprendido de su madre , luego el rubio muestra su frente quitándose su Bandana mostrando su Byakugou para preocupación de Mitsuski.

-Esa es la técnica de Curacion de mi madre me olvide que el supero a mi madre en ninjutsu medico eso le da súper fuerza, súper velocidad y súper curación eso es lo que hizo a mi madre ser quien es dijo Mitsuski pero continuo pero podemos hacerlo si trabajamos en equipo vamos grita Mitsuski mientras Sasuke y Sakura asentían e iban contra el rubio.

Los tres atacaban con golpes y patadas sincronizados pero el rubio esquivo todas y los lanzo contra un lado pero Sasuke hizo sellos igual que Mistuski

Sasuke: Estilo Fuego: Dragón misil de Fuego

Mitsuski: Estilo Viento: Dragon misil de viento

Ambas técnicas se combinan formando una técnica mucho más grande y poderosa y lanzándola contra el rubio que esta técnica lo atraviesa y golpea el suelo destruyendo parte del suelo.

-Les explicare esta es un habilidad espacio tiempo de mi sharingan me permite quedar intangible y absorber jutsus mandándolos a otra dimensión y también han pasado ya que el trabajo en Equipo es importante igual que el amor y la amistad por su falta ocurren las guerras y muertes dejo el rubio, a partir de mañana comenzaremos a hacer misiones como el Equipo 7 y una cosa más durante su tiempo libre entrenaremos y tengo noticias a partir de Mañana Sakura serás la discípula de Tsunade-Sama y tu Mitsuski tu padre te va a entrenar y por fin Sasuke tu serás mi discípulo aceptan finalizo el rubio.

Todos asintieron, buen mañana en la entrada de la torre hokage a las 8 nos vemos después de eso el mismo desapareció.

En la noche en la casa del rubio estaban conversando el rubio con su rubia.

-Tengo que contarte que tengo que tener un mínimo de 5 esposas por la leí de restauración de clanes pero te aseguro solo sucederá si yo las amo y ellas a mí pero no te dejare de lado ni a ti ni a ellas Tema-Chan dijo el rubio.

-Ya me lo habías dicho antes de irte yo te amo y mientras me sigas mando y cuidando no me importa porque te amo Naruto-Kun dijo Temari

Hentai:

Naruto comenzó a bezar la vagina de Temari que gemía mientras esta chupaba el pene del rubio luego de un rato Temari se puso en cuatro y Naruto la comenzó a estocar con su pene en su concha a Temari luego el rubio comenzó a hacerlo con velocidad y fuerza haciendo gemir a Temari llegando a su Útero y corriéndose ahí y así pasaron toda la noche.

Se habían pasado dos meses habían hecho varios misiones y entrenamiento en equipo durante el día y luego cada uno se iba con el suyo y Sasuke se había encariñado con Naruto al punto de llamarlo Nii-Sama pero lo quería como un padre y a Temari que muchas veces les llevaba el almuerzo la decía Nee-Sama pero la quería como madre(es algo parecido a lo que pasa en el episodio de Obito en Naruto Storm Revolution) y Ellos tuvieron la idea de adoptar a Sasuke que gustoso acepto ya que Naruto y Temari lo querían como hijo y también Naruto le conto todo sobre los kages y Madara que los había revivido y ahora Sasuke los veía como sus abuelos.

Un par de días después en la torre Hokage.

-Su misión es parar a Raiga Kurosuki uno de los legendarios espadachines de la niebla y a su grupo de mercenarios que se están haciendo ricos dejando pobre una ciudad en el país del Arroz y uno que sobrevivió al intentar huir nos pidió ayuda dijo la hokage.

-Aceptamos Hokage-Sama dijo el rubio líder del grupo o sea el equipo Naruto , vayan a arreglar sus cosas en 1 hora en las puertas de Konoha yo me tengo que quedar a hablar con la Hokage.

-felicidades Naruto vi a Temari ayer seras padre pero hay otra cosa el secreto del masacre se lo vas a contar pregunta la Hokage.

-A eso venia se lo voy a contar cuando volvamos de esta misión dijo el rubio , bueno me voy Nee-San.

1 hora después em las puertas de Konoha .

-Bueno es hora de irnos esta vez lo haremos más lento dijo el rubio haciendo sellos y diciendo :

Jutsu de Invocacion

Invocando dos grandes dragones

-Sakura y Sasuke súbanse a Ken y yo y Mitsuski nos subiremos a Ryu a Arinohan en el país de Arroz los dragones asintieron y partieron vuelo hacia su objetivo.

Bueno aquí el cap espero que lo disfruten el harem se hará y serán cinco una ya es Konan ta que Nagato atacara y Naruto les dara una nueva oportunidad a el y Konan y bueno ahí abra alfo y otra será una mujer de Arinohana que Naruto conoceráque será hija de Tibaki es el aldeano que le pidió ayuda a Konoha chau abrazos cualquier duda saben donde encontrarme.


	10. Chapter 10:Capitulo 9 La verdad

Bueno aqui el cap antes del cap explicare que Naruto entrno en el pasado un tiempo con Maito Dai o sea el le enseño taijutsu y las puertas celestiales y de Tsunade la siguiente _Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu(_ Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar bueno sin más el cap:

Capítulo 8: La nueva dirección y los exámenes chunin primera parte

Naruto y sus genin se encontraban llegando a dicha aldea, luego de eso bajaron todos agradecieron y los Dragones se fueron y Naruto y su grupo se fueron a la casa del hombre que les pidió ayuda o sea Tabaki.

Llegaron a la casa y fueron recibidos por una mujer:

-Quienes son ustedes no son mercenarios de Raiga dijo apavorada la mujer

-No te preocupes son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y ellos son Sakura , Sasuke e Mitsuski somos ninjas de Konoha dijo el rubio a calmando a la mujer .

-Gracias por ayudarnos soy Yamane hija de Tabaki pasen dijo dándoles paso a la sala.

Ya sentados dentro de la casa los cinco.

-Te puedo preguntar un cosa Naruto-Sama dijo la mujer que era morena.

-Primero nada de Sama que no soy tu jefe y vengo a ayudarlos como amigo y si te lo puedo responder te lo responder con gusto a una chica tan linda dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, eso sorprendió y sonrojo a la mujer .

-Es verdad que eres el Rayo Negro dijo la mujer.

-Si es verdad comento el rubio.

-Entonces eres el SSS shinobi siguió preguntando Tamane

-Sasuke intervino eso es poco para el poder que Sensei tiene.

De pronto Tabaki se despierta y ve a las nuevas personas y se dio cuenta de quien eran.

-Es bueno verlo Tabaki-San cuéntenos todo dijo el rubio

-Bueno hace un par de años cunado destruiste al Kazekage, llego Raiga destruyo un puente que teníamos con otras aldeas y nos dejo en pobreza y comenzó a saquearnos con impuestos que solo los ricos podrían pagar y supe de tu poder y de lo que hiciste con el demonio de la neblina y la aldea del país de la ola y como ahora es rico y pensé en pedirte ayuda por favor decía suplicando el hombre y llorando he perdido a mi mujer 3 hijos y 2 ñetos que intentaron combatirlo y no quiero perder a la aldea en que nací por eso estoy construyendo el puente tanto como yo todas las familias aquí pasan por lo mismo y por eso me ayudaron a contactarte termino el hombre al borde del colapso de tanto llorar.

-No precisa llorar yo sé muy bien como es sufrir con miedo yo les contare la parte escondida de mi vida mi padre era el Yondaime Hokage y mi madre un de las ultimas Uzumaki y anterior portador de Kyubi el día de mi nacimiento el sello de mi madre se abrió por el parto y un enmascarado ataco a mi padre y quito al Kyubi de mi madre y por milagro mi madre sobrevivió y el enmascarado consiguió controlar a la Kyubi para atacar Konoha mi padres consiguieron liberarlo del control al enmascarado sobre la Kyubi y es sus últimos suspiros mis padres sellaron a la Kyubi en mi muriendo ambos luego de eso todo el mundo en la aldea fui puesto en un orfanato y cada bendito día desde que tengo memoria me golpeaban ninjas y civiles llamándome de demonio y los peores días eran mis cumpleaños pero entre a la academia y la Academia que cualquier genio la pasa en 6 años yo la pase en 1 y medio y descubrí la verdad y el hokage dijo la verdad a Konoha que hasta hoy se lamenta por no darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho y entrene duro y me convertí en quien soy y forme equipo con Mikoto Uchiha y su hijo mayor y su sobrino porque le chico de pelo negro que está allí es su hijo menor ella me dio amor y de ahí conocí el amor de madre y el hermano lo conocí atreves de Shisui y su hijo Itachi y luego de su muerte comencé a cuidar a su hijo que aquí esta y lo quiero como si fuera hijo mío po eso y muchas más cosas soy tan fuete para proteger lo que quiero dijo el rubio.

Las dos mujeres lloraban ya que Sakura no conocía la historia y el hombre con respecto.

-Por eso los ayudare terminó de decir el rubio.

Se había pasado una semana y el rubio usaba un clon que entrenaba a los chicos y el original pasaba tiempo con Tamane que tenía casi la misma edad que él, la chica se le había declarado diciendo que se había enamorado y el rubio por ser un dios sabía que no mentía y le conto que tenía otra pero que el debía tener el lo mínimo 5 esposas por la ley de restauración de clanes también dijo que el solo lo haría con quien amara y él se había enamorado también de ella pero a ella no le importo y le dijo que mientras le demostrará amor por ella no había problema el rubio se levantó y la beso el rubio la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto :

Henatai:

Naruto le quita la ropa a la morena y comienza a besarle y acariciarle el cuerpo mientras esta acariciaba su abdomen, el rubio comienza a dar chupones en los pechos de la morena y comienza a bajar y empieza a meter la lengua en su vagina luego de un tiempo ella ya esta bien mojada el rubio la penetra y los dos lanzan gemidos y así pasaron un par de horas hasta el rubio correrse dentro de la morena.

Luego salieron de ahí el rubio llamo a su equipo:

-Es hora de acabar con los mercenarios dijo el rubio

Todos asintieron y partieron.

En el lugar donde se construía el puente estaban los 100.000 mercenarios de Raiga y lo que sorprendió a Naruto fue que estaba Raiga y los otros 4 espadachines de la niebla restantes ya que Zabusa había estaba viviendo en Konoha y el otro era Kisame que estaba en Akatsuski .

-Como el viejo te trajo a ti yo traje a ellos dijo Raiga

-Quiero ver si Pasas por este ejército dijo otro espadachín

-Derrote a más de un millón esto será papilla dijo con sarcasmo Naruto, chicos déjenme esto a mi ustedes deben proteger al pueblo, todos asintieron .

Batalla Naruto vs ejercito

Unos 20 se lanzaron y Naruto reacciono Estilo Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego luego los atacantes cayeron sin vida luego Naruto susurra Aragin Kin y su espada Negra Cae en un trueno y luego dijo Ri Kensen y una espada blanca cayó del cielo y el rubio inicio el ataque con 10 mercenarios que cayeron decapitados el rubio prodigio poniendo poniendo la espadas en su espalda y diciendo Estilo Lava: Rasen Shuriken de Cal formando un Rasengan de cal y lanzándolo contra los mercenarios el ataque asesino en lo mínimo unos 20.000 el rubio prosiguió Estilo Madera : Dragón de Madera que derivo algunos miles más , de pronto Naruto dejo pasar unos 100 shinobis pero fueron asesinados rápidamente por la combinación de Mitsuski y Sasuke , el rubio agarro sus espadas Estilo de Espadas Uzumakis Dobles: Corte Celestial de Viento haciendo un corte en x con sus espadas que acabo con unos miles más y con eso más de medio ejercito asesinado Naruto decidió acabar creo 5 clones ,el original formo un rasengan en mano haciéndolo una shuriken y cada clon añadiendo un chakra elemental(me refiero a uno con agua otro fuego ,tierra, viento y rayo) formando un rasen Shuriken gigante y el rubio pronunciando Estilo Galaxia:Rasen Shuriken Elemntal (Este es un estilo que cree formando los cinco elementos ya que en la galaxia existen estos 5 ) lugo lo lanzo contra el resto de los mercenarios acabando con más de 45.000 mercenarios fin de la batalla contra los mercenarios.

-Les doy una oportunidad de entregar las riquezas y volver a Kiri dijo el rubio.

-Nunca nos rendiremos demonio dijeron los espadachines a coro.

Naruto vs cinco espadachines

Naruto activo su Infinity Sharingan y los espadachines lo atravesaron y pensaron haberlo matado pero el rubio había usado el Kamui.

-Que paso te cortamos pregunto uno de ellos.

-Es una habilidad de mi Sharingan puede enviar ataques a otra dimensión y volverme intangible explica el rubio.

Luego el rubio ataca Estilo Lava :Bolas Multiples de Lava lanzando 5 bolas de lava hacia cada uno de los espadachines que lo bloquean con Estilo Agua :Muro de Agua y se ponen en formación todos lanzando el mismo jutsu Estilo Agua : Dragón Misil de Agua haciendo un mega Dragón de Agua por la combinación de los 5 y el rubio retira un pergamino y dice Sellar y desaparece en un rayo negro y reaparece detrás de ellos diciendo Kai y liberando el Dragón que golpeo a los 5 y los dejo en el suelo el rubio creo 5 clones con el Rinnegan que lis quitaron el alma mientras el original los inmovilizaba , el rubio fue y sello sus 5 espada , luego volvió para ser ovacionado por el pueblo de aquella cuidad , un par de semanas después el rubio se iba a ir , le dijo a Tamane para irse con el la chica dijo que no podía dejar a su padre el rubio le dijo que llevaría a su padre con ella el viejo acepto y el sabia sobre la ley de restauración de clanes pero el rubio dijo que tenían que ir a ver a la Mizukage de Kiri todos tomaron su hombro y desaparecieron en un rayo negro y reaparecieron en la pficona de Mei Tarumi la Gondaime Mizukage

Mei:-Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Disculpa Mei-chan dijo el rubio.

-No pasa nada Naruto-Kun dijo la mujer y le dio un beso al rubio.

-A Tamane ella es otra de mis prometidas, Mei ella es mi nueva prometida Tamane dijo el rubio, las chicas se miraron y saludaron.

-Bueno Mei tuve que matar a tus últimos espadachines dijo el rubio .

-Que , cuando y donde.

-Es que raiga asalto y dejo en la miseria a un pueblo y los otros espadachines lo ayudaron en la batalla contra mí, aunque les di una oportunidad de irse se negaron y los maté pero como sé que quieres restaurar a los espadachines toma esto dijo el rubio y libero a las espadas .

-Bueno Gracias Naruto-Kun.

-Nos vemos en los exámenes chunin amorcito me tengo que ir dijo el rubio besando a Mei y desapareciendo en un rayo negro.

-Chau mi rubiecito dijo Mei y volvió a su enemigo el papeleo .

El rubio y su equipo llego a Konoha y se fueron a presentar con la Hokage

-Bueno fue eso y esta es Tamane mi nueva prometida Tsunade-Nee dijo el rubio.

Bueno están dispensados todos dejo la Hokage Naruto,Sasuke,Tamane y Tabaki se fueron a la mansión Namikaze Temari y Tamane se llevaron bien y luego de eso el rubio se fue a entrenar con Sasuke.

Se habían pasado 2 meses desde la misión y Sasuke había despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan gracias a un genjutsu que Naruto lo metió con el Rinnegan que veía a su hermano asesinar a Mitsuski y Naruto decidió contarle sobre la masacre.

Se encontraban entrenando el Susano de Sasuke y el rubio dio una pausa:

-Sasuke quieres saber lo que paso el día en que tu hermano deserto dijo el rubio.

-Claro siempre lo he querido pero sabía que no era la hora por eso no dije nada respondió el moreno.

-Tsukuyomi dijo el rubio mostrándole lo que había pasado desde su venida de la guerra.

-Te lo explicare ahora presta mucha atención:

Desde la guerra tu tío el padre de Shisui y hermano de tu padre que debíamos dar un golpe de estado para retomar los que nos pertenecía, de cierta forma tenía razón los Uchihas habían perdido poder e importancia desde la muerte de Madara Uchiha pero esa cómo te dije muchas veces no es la forma de resolver nada porque eso solo traería muerte y dolor a todos además de una guerra civil que ni yo ,Itachi e Shisui , un par de días antes de la Masacre Shisui nos mandó llamar y nos contó que Danzo el antiguo líder de raíz antes que yo lo matara , Shisui estaba al borde de la muerte ellos querían los ojos de Shisui por la siguiente razón el poseía y posee el genjutsu más poderoso luego de contarnos sobre eso nos entregó sus ojos uno a mí y otro a Itachi y el rubio mostro e un recipiente un Sharingan luego de eso esa misma noche tomamos una decisión la masacre yo me involucraría por las sombras pero Itachi decidió sacrificarse convirtiéndose eb el asesino de su clan por Konoha yo me encarge de algunos Uchihas que poseían Mangekyo y del líder de clan o sea tu tío cunado casi todos los Uchihas habían muerto solo faltaba Mikoto que ni yo ni Itachi teníamos el valor de matar ella dijo lo Siguiente:

-Naruto-Kun cuida a mi Sasuke y no dejes que caiga en la venganza en la mesa a un papel mío pasándote la guardia del a TI , sé que lo que hacen es lo correcto esas fueran las últimas palabras de tu Madre y luego ella se Mató y con eso termino la noche Sasuke yo te e cuidado dado dinero y regalos cuidándote por un tiempo en desconocido por pedido o mejor dicho el último deseo de hermano no te adopte antes porque necesitaba hacer cosas fuera de la aldea y estuve fuera por 4 años , tu hermano es un espía en una organización criminal chamada Akatsuski que puede ocasionar una guerra, no odies a Konoha , no odies a los Uchihas, no odies a tu hermano y menos a tu madre si quieres venganza ódiame a mí dijo llorando el rubio.

Sasuke se acercó con una cara seria pero luego comenzó a llorando y dijo

-Como puedo odiarte eres la persona que más mea ayudo me diste vida, hogar, una nueva familia tu eres la persona que quiero como padre porque es eso que me has demostrado y no odio a Konoha ni a mi familia, he cambiado y tengo un sueño el primero traer a mi hermano de vuelta y el segundo es convertirme en el hokage y resurgir mi clan con la mujer que ame dijo el Uchiha parando el lloro .

-Me parece muy lindos tus sueños pero hay una cosa con el primero tu hermano por el exceso del Mangekyo se está quedando ciego y tiene un enfermad incurable por lo que se tiene 5 años de vida como máximo dijo el rubio triste.

-Entonces creo que aprovechar su tiempo de vida es lo mejor dijo el Uchiha.

-Sasuke dije que no lo podía salvar y que tendría que morir pero recueda tengo el rinnegan y luego que muera puede usar este poder para traerlo de vuela e implantarle los ojos de Shisui curando su enfermedad pero tú te implantaras los del para no sufrir lo mismo dijo el rubio.

-Gracias Otou-Sama dijo el Uchiha feliz.

-Bueno volvamos al entrenamiento que en 4 meses es el examen chunin dij el rubio y comenzaron a entrenar.

4 meses después

Naruto reunió a su equipo para darles un comunicado .

-Bueno aunque todos creo que ya lo saben e decido numéralos para el examen chunin aquí están los formularios deben prepararse y entregarlo y de ahí comenzara dijo el rubio desapareciendo.

Los tres llenaron el formulario y lo llevaron a la urna y la primera parte del examen comenzaría llegaron a la sala y vieron cientos de Shinobis en la misma luego llego un hombre y hablo

-Ola mi nombre Es Yamato y yo seré el examinador de la primera parte de este examen serán 9 preguntas respondidas en equipos y una respondida oral.

Se pasaron 30 minutos

-Bien entréguenme loses exámenes dijo Yamato recogiendo los exámenes.

-Esta es su última oportunidad porque si se equivocan serán genin eternos .

Luego de eso quedan mitad de los ninjas de la misma y Yamato hablo

-Han pasado la última pregunta era tener valor el resto no tenía importancia, de pronto apareció una peli morada :

-Soy la segunda examinadora de los exámenes mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y los quiero en 1 hora en el bosque de la muerte dijo desapareciendo.

1 hora después Campo de la muerte.

-Bueno quiero que llenen los siguientes formularios para entrar a este campo porque pueden morir por animales salvajes o por los otros equipos dijo entregando el formulario.

-Bueno les explicare la prueba se les entregara un pergamino cielo o tierra deben obtener el que les falta e ir a una torre en el medio del campo y solo allí abrirlos dijo seria y luego se abrieron los portones el equipo de Mitsuski se encontraron con un equipo de Kiri los derrotaron fácilmente y fueron los primeros en llegar , luego llegaron los otros equipos y haci acabo la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin .

-Bueno haremos unas preliminares para ver quienes seguirán dijo la hokage.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y sere el examinador de las preliminares y de la final la primera pelea será y el panel arriba comienza a moverse y los llamados son Karui(saben quién es es la pelirroja alumna de Kiler Bee) vs Ino Yamanaka ambas contrincantes bajaron y se pusieron en posición de combate y ino la ataca la chica esquiva todos los atques de la rubia y Karui le dice Estilo Rayo: Rugido del Dragón de Rayo atacando a la rubia que cae K.O en el suelo .

Ganadora Karui de Kumo dijo el rubio.

Siguientes son Shikamaru Nara vs Chouji Akimichi antes de comenzar la batalla Chuji se rinde (todos saben que Chouji era un cobarde en la época).

Ganador Shikamaru Nara dijo el examinador.

Siguientes Hyuga Neji vs Hinata Hyuga ambos bajan con sus byakugan activivos y comienzan una batalla de Junken donde Naji gana y Hinata se aleja pero Neji aparece detrás con **Juukenhou - Hakke Sanjuuni Shou (Area de los 8 Trigramas, 32 Palmas)** golpeando a Hinata y dejándola fuera de combate el examinador declara a Neji Ganador.

Próximos Sasuke Uchiha vs Darui de Kumo ambos comienzan batallando con sus Katanas (Naruto le regala de cumpleaños una a Sasuke y lo entrena en con la misma) enpatando en nivel de fuerza pero Sasuke desaparece y le da una patada en las costillas al ninja de kumo y el mismo se levanta después de comer la arena por la fuerza de la patada Estilo de Espadas de la Aldea del Rayo: Espada de Rayo Rugido del Demonio del Rayo lanzando un gran golpe contra Sasuke que lo esquiva por poco el ninja de Kumo queda sorprendido y luego volviendo a Batallar contra el Uchiha que cae en suelo y luego empieza formar un rasengan ,

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando le agrego chakra de Rayo a la técnica de mi maestro formando un Chidori , luego un Raikiri , y luego dociendo Raiton: Rasen Raigenkenkio (es mui parecido al de Menma en de Road to Ninja solo que el núcleo no es negro sino que es como el núcleo del Rasen Shuriken) y lanzándolo contra Darui que solo puede cubrirse con la espada pero es dañado por la técnica que lo deja inconsciente .

Los siguientes son De la Arena Kibiki(este es hijo de Kankuro que es el Gindaime Kazekage este chico tiene las mismas habilidades de Gaara en los exámenes chunin en el anime y manga también su sed de sangre) vs Roock Lee(Ya conocen esta pelea los que miraron el anime sino pongan Gaara VS ROOCK LEE y la ven la diferencia es que después de que Roock Lee habré sus puertas y cae el examinador o sea Naruto aparece y lo salva.

La pelea siguiente Shino Aburame vs Kurotsuchi de la Roca

Ambos empezaron con una clásica batalla de taijutsu donde la chica comenzó a ganar y el aburame desapareció y reapareció detrás diciendo Kikaichū no Jutsu [Huésped de Insectos Destructivos]

Saliendo 50 insectos del aburame y yendo en dirección a la morena que los repele con Estilo Tierra: Pared de Tierra defendiéndose de los insectos y atacando con estilo Tierra : Dragón de Barro levantando un gigante dragón que desase al aburame pero era un Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu [Clon de Insectos] y el aburame aparece detrás atacando con Hijutsu: Mushidama [Esfera de Insectos] la chica es afectada pero se levanta diciendo Estilo Lava: Esfera de Cal que afecta al Abirame que cae en el suelo y Kurutsuchi es declarada Ganadora.

La pelea siguiente es Samui vs Tenten

Ambas comenzaron con sus ataques a distancias Tenten lanzando rajadas de Kunais que la rubia boquea todas con su espada y ataca acorta distancias con golpes que la usuaria de armas recibe y luego la rubia termina con una patada giratoria en las costillas de Tenten que cae al suelo con mucho dolor que apenas se aguanta en las piernas y dice Arte Ninja :Gran Rajada de Armas Ninja lanzando mas de 100 tipos diferentes de arnas desde un pergaminocon la rubia que dice Ninpou - Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Campo eléctrico del Dragón del Trueno ) chocando sus manos contra el suelo y generando un campo eléctrico que vuelve las armas contra su portadora y el rubio declara la rubia ganadora.

-Por ser los últimos impares vengan hacia aquí Sakura Haruno,Inuzuka Kiba e Senju Mitsuski los mencionados llegaron a los pocos segundos tomen un numero dijo Naruto

Sakura:1

Mitsuski: 2

Kiba: 3

Sakura estas en la final ustedes dos se enfrentan dijo el examinador señalando a Kiba y Mitsuski

Sakura sube y los dos se enfrentan primero con golpes que Mitsuski por heredar la fuerza sobre humana de su madre lo manda a volar a Kiba que se levanta y le da una pastilla a Akamaru que se vuelve rojo y dice Clon Humano animal convirtiéndose en un clon de KIba y diciendo Getsuga formando un torbellino entre los dos que Mitsuski contrataca con Estilo Fuego :Torbellino de Fuego tranformando su cuerpo con un tornado a su vuelta (parecida a la armadura de Fuego ) y también diciendo Rasen Goen: Rasengan de Fuego los dos ataques golpean formando un estruendo y lueso que se disipa se ve aKiba malerido y Naruto con orgullo declara a Mitsuski Ganador.

El hokage estaba en su aseinto con a un lado la Mizikage , el Raikage y Tsuchikage , Tsunade se levanta dice

-Bueno Felicitaciones a los que pasaron tengo dos cosas a decir una la final por problemas con los feudales sean en 3 meses todos se quedaran en hoteles en Konoha y la otra es que para los genin que participaron del examen y para sus sensei en la mañana comenzando a las 9 y terminando a las 3 habrán sesiones de entrenamiento con el Rayo Negro Uzumaki Naruto en el campo de entrnamiento Nº 7 bueno que la pasen bien hasta dentro de 3 meses dijo la hokage.

Al otro día casa Namikaze.

Se escuchó que alguien golpeaba en la puerta en el medio de la tarde eran Mie,Ay el raikage con Samui y su hermano Bee detrás y el ultimo era Oonoki el Tsuchikage con Kurotsuchi detrás , el rubio le dio paso dándole un beso a Mei.

-Porque vienen pregunto el rubio .

-Bueno yo vengo a quedarme en tu casa amor dijo Mei.

-Bueno yo vengo acompañando a Samui dijo Ay y yo vengo a hablar contigo dijo Bee.

-Que quieres Bee-San pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno vengo a preguntarte como te hiciste tan fuerte dijo Bee.

-Bueno entrene mucho desde los 5 años y luego me entrenaron las 9 Bijuus que están en mi interior y además naci con el Rinnegan y un Sharinagn Milenario además de aprender en Uzushio las técnicas de mi padre y las Uzumaki.

-Bueno creo que entendí dijo Bee con la cara como plato.

-Bueno que querías decirme Samui-San.

-Bueno siempre te observe cuando estábamos en Kumo y me empezaste a gustar y quiero que me aceptes como novia y sé que tienes otras 3 por la ley pero no me importa eso ni nuestra diferencia de edad.

-Bueno es inesperado pero eres una chica linda ágamos esto vamos a intentar y si surge algo te quedas a vivir en Konoha si el Raikage lo permite o somos novios a distancia como lo soy con Mei-Chan. La chica se acerca y le da un candente beso luego de unos minutos se separan por falta de aire.

-Si samui-San se quiere quedar que se quede por mi no hay problema pero si un día la necesitamos ella tiene que ir a Kumo dijo el Raikage.

-Si se queda y ustedes la necesitan yo también iré dijo el rubio .

-Bueno y usted Tsuchikage-San dijo el rubio pero espera tú eras aquella chica que siempre estaba atrás de mí y me llamaba de Onii-Sama claro Kurotsuchi la nieta de Oonoki dijo el rubio señalando a la chica.

-Bueno conmigo nada es con Kurotsuchi-San es el caso dijo Oonoki.

-Es que yo te amo Onii-Chan desde que estabas en la aldea y me entrenaste en el elemento lava me gustabas a pesar de ser muy pequeña te respetaba después que me constaste tu historia y luego mi abuelo me conto lo que hiciste durante la guerra a pesar que nosotros te atacamos tu no nos lastimaste y luego lo que hiciste con Raiga y como liberaste aquel pueblo y cuando ye vi como examinador y me levantaste la mano cuando le gane al Aburame el corazón casi se me sale del pecho dijo la pelinegra besando de repente al rubio que primero queda paralizado pero luego corresponde luego de un minuto se sueltan .

-Bueno te hare la misma propuesta que a Samui dijo el rubio.

-Acepto dijo sin dudar Kurotsuchi .

-Aunque me duela te puedes quedar Kurotsuchi dijo Oonoki mientras se le caía una lagrima .

-Te ira a visitar cuantas veces quieras dijo el rubio.

-A prposito ustedes no son mis nivias son mis esposas si se quieren quedar dijo el rubio.

Las dos chicas aceptaron y el rubio trajo dos papeles por medio de invocación las dos filmaron y también los Kages ya que son menores Oonoki por ser abuelo y Ay por ser el reponsable legal de Samui ya que ella es huérfana.

Un rato después.

-Bueno pueden venir dijo el rubio y luego de eso aparecieron los 2 antiguos hokages y Madara Uchiha.

-Lo voy a explicar como saben poseo el Rinnegan y existe una habilidad que me otorga el control sobre la vida y la muerte y por eso ellos están aquí pero este no es el asunto porque los he llamado los he llamdo para decir que habrá una guerra no de país contra país sino contra la organización de Akatsuski que quiere poner al mundo entero en un genjutsu eteno con ayuda del chakra del Jubi que está en mi pero para ganar todos los países deben ser uno por eso les pido una alianza con ustedes dijo el rubio porque lógicamente Kiri ya lo era con eso lograremos la paz entre las cinco naciones dijo el rubio.

-Aceptamos dijeron los Kages .

-Pero somos cuatro dijo Oonoki.

-Bueno ese es el problema Kankuro el primer hijo del Yondaime Kazekage ahora Gondaime Kazekage me tiene mucho odio si no lo consigo aliar lo are desaparecer pero antes salvare a todos los habitantes de Suna con ayuda de ellos dijo el rubio señalando a los viejos.

Esa noche cama de Naruto

Hentai

Naruto le fue retirando la ropa a Kurotsuchi mientras la iba besando y esta lanzaba gemidos y luego Kurotsuchi hico lo mismo con el rubio y luego de que los dos se encontraron desnudos Kurotsuchi comenzó a Chupar el miembro de su amado hasta que el rubio la levanto y la penetro despacio mientras esta perdía su virginidad y el rubio paro de penetrarla y la abrazo mientras la besaba y a esta se le paso el dolor y el rubio la levanto y la comenzó a penetrarla por un buen rato y luego de un rato comenzó a darle más duro y los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo luego de eso Kurotsuchi cayo desmayada por el placer y Samui que también estaba allí se acercó y comenzó a besar el rubio y masturbarle el pene y este le tocaba la vagina y le apretaba las enormes tetas de esta después de un rato el rubio la levanto y la comenzó a penetrar lentamente quitándole la virginidad a la chica rubia mientras la besaba y apretaba los senos para poder disminuir el dolor luego de un rato comenzó a penetrarla a una velocidad increíble mientras esta gritaba de placer y el rubio luego de un rato se vino en la chica y la pelinegra se levantó y lo hiso toda la madrugada con ambas que si que tenían gans (jejejejejej) y luego se durmieron los tres abrasados .

1 mes y medio después había Nacido el primer hijo del rubio o mejor dicho hijos ja que eran gemelos uno era de pelo largo y negro con los ojos del rubio y las 3 línea en las mejillas su nombre fue Shisui y el otro era rubio muy parecido a Minato en el pelo rubio se parecía a Temari en los ojos pero eran azules como los de su padre y las 3 lineas en las mejillas su nombre es Obito .

1 mes y medio después en la arena de los examens chunin Naruto ya estaba en la arena cuando comenzaron a llegar los otros.

Bueno aquí se acaba este cap lo publique antes de lo que había dicho y les tengo algunas preguntas ellas serán que en el próximo capítulo reviviré a a Minato ,Kushina ,Mito,Hitomi e Mikoto las parejas serán las verdaderas HashiramaxMito y MadaraxHitomi MinatoxKushina pero les quiero preguntar si quieren un NarutoxMikoto o más adelante quien sabe un NagatoxMikoto y tengo pensado en otro fic donde Naruto batallaría con Nagato y luego que Nagato le cuente todo y el muera Naruto por el sentimiento de Amor despertara el Rinnegan y se fuera de Konoha para ser el nuevo líder de Akatsuski y el nuevo Jinchuriki del Jubi y el hiziera el Tsukuyomi Infinito aliándose a Madara y Obito contra el mundo seria bueno esas son las prguntas los dejo saludos


	11. Chapter 11:Capitulo10:Amigos y el ataque

Bueno aquí otro cap espero que les guste y saludos

Capítulo 10: La muerte de un ser querido y la salvación de otro.

Estaban por empezar las finales y Naruto mando llamar a los finalistas para que tomaran número y comenzara la batalla :

Sasuke: 1

Mitsuski: 3

Shikamaru : 4

Karui: 2

Neji: 5

Kibiki: 6

Kurotsuchi: 7

Sakura:8

Samui:9

Las batallas serán las siguientes

Mitsuski vs Neji

Samui vs Shikamaru

Sakura vs Karui

Sasuke vs Kibiki

Kurotsuchi pasa a la siguiente ronda

Todos subieron dejando a Mitsuski y Neji para su encuentro.

Ambos comenzaron atacando el Senju esquivo los dedos de Neji y dándole un puñetazo mandándolo lejos (sabemos de dónde saco esa fuerza de su madre ) contra un muro el mismo se levanta y comienza a dar una envestida golpeando a Mitsuski con Rokujuuyon Shou( 8 Trigramas, 64 Golpes) dándole en sus puntos de chakra y mandándolo lejos pero el mismo se levanta sin ningún rasguño para sorpresa de muchos y creo un clon este se fue a una esquina y se sentó a reunir energía natural mientras el original batallaba contra Neji con más dificultad pero consiguió darle con un rasengan y mandarlo no muy lejos y disipo eç clon y entro en el modo sabio de los sapos sorprendiendo a todos y espantado a muchos que reconocieron la técnica(todos recuerdan la técnica que uso Naruto para entrar más veces en modo sennin contra Pain solo que el clon está en la arena y no en el monte Myuboku ) y luego sale a una gran velocidad contra Neji que no lo puede esquivar y es impactado por un rasengan en el estómago lanzándolo lejos y luego Mitsuski aparece detrás del mismo a una gran velocidad con Odama Rasen Goen (Gran Raengan de Fuego) golpeando a Neji y mandándolo a volar (o mejor dicho a contar ovejitas ) luego el examinador declara ganador a Mitsuski .

Los siguientes son Samui vs Shikamaru

Ambos bajaron y se enfrentaron en batalla con kunais y sellos explosivos y la chica aparece detrás del Nara con una patada giratoria lanzando lejos al Nara pero el luego se recupera y es atrapada por la posesión de sombras del Nara con apenas movimiento de la cabeza y este lanza varias Kunais con sellos explosivos contra la misma pero esta consigue liberarse de las sombras y esquivar los sellos explosivos y a gran velocidad aparece detrás de Shikamaru diciendo Estilo Rayo: Campo eléctrico y tocando el suelo convirtiendo el campo en rayos y impactando a Shikamaru pero este consigue salir del ataque y de nuevo mueve sus sombras que consigue con garras hechas de sobras lastimar en la pierna a la rubia pero después esta se recupera y comienza otra envestida pero renga y asi quedaron un buen rato hasta que Shikamaru callo por falta de chakra y el rubio o sea el examinador declara a Samui ganadora pero le venda la pierna renga y llama a Karui y Sakura para su encuentro .

Comienzan con una lucha de patadas que la peli rosa gana con su fuerza sobre humana y hace retroceder a Karui pero esta dice Estilo de Espadas del Rayo: Corte del rugido del dragón eléctrico lanzando varios cortes con su espada pero Sakura dice Estilo Tierra :Muro de Barro levantando uno y protegiéndose del corte y lanzándose contra Karui con sus puños llenos de chakra golpeando a Karui y luego usando Estilo Tierra: Dragón de Barro yendo contra la misma y golpeando haciendo un estruendo que destruyo el muro pero la peli roja se levanta encarando a la peli rosa y diciendo Estilo Rayo: Dragón Estruendo de Rayo lanzándolo contra la peli rosa y esta corresponde con Estilo Viento : Dragón Misil de viento lanzando y chocando contra el de Karui comiéndose el de ella y dejando a Karui derrotada y Sakura es declarada ganadora los últimos de la ronda son Kibiki y Sasuke .

Ambos dan un salto al aire chocando sus puños luego siguen en una batalla de golpes y patadas luego Kibiki comienza a usar un escudo de arena o mejor dicho la defensa definitiva y a lanzar su arena contra Sasuke que la esquiva fácilmente y salta diciendo Estilo Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego golpeando a la defensa absoluta de Kibiki que sale intacto luego Sasuke se para de frente esquivando la arena y luego formando un rasengan y agregándole llamas del Amaterasu con su Mangekyo activo y diciendo Estilo Infierno: Rasen Amaterasu formando una bola negra y golpeando a la defensa que queda totalemnte quebrada y Sasuke comienza a formar un chidori para acabarlo pero suena un estruendo y es el Kazekage destruyendo la sala en el alto de la arena donde estaban los 5 kages y yendo en dirección a Naruto con sus marionetas.

-Vengare a mi padre dijo Kankuro.

-Para con esto hermano dijo un recién aparecido Gaara.

-Deja esto padre hizo mucho mal y ahora esta donde merece dijo Temari.

-Callate perra faldera de los demonios como lo es tu marido y tu Gaara me repugnas tu deberías ser frio como lo eras antes y asesinar a todo el mundo que amenazara la aldea dijo con odio Kankuro.

Temari comenzó a llorar.

-Me dices que soy escoria por no ser un ser lleno de odio que quiere destuir todo a su paso QUE SOY ESCORIA POR TENER SENTIMIENTOS Y AMIGOS dijo ahora enojado Gaara.

-Yo me encargare de esto no quiero que vean lo que viene a seguir dijo Naruto.

-Asesinalo el ya no es humano es una bestia con odio dijo Temari siendo acompañada por Gaara que miro hacia Sasuke y vio al mismo asesinar a Kibiki.

-Eres un monstro que prefieres recatar el pasado a salvar tu propio hijo no mereces ser llamado humano dijo Naruto.

-Él no me importa es solo una arma más para Suna siendo mi hijo o no, no me importa es solo más un soldado dijo Kankuro con frialdad.

Esa fue la gota de agua Naruto parte hacia el diciendo Ocho puertas Celestiales: Octava Puerta: La Muerte cubriéndose con el mismo manto que Gai en la guerra solo que 10 veces más fuerte y transformándose en un Dragón dorado y atacando con todo a Kankuro que no queda ni el polvo de Kankuro(Recuerden que dejo gravemente lastimado a Madara con la regeneración de un dios imaginen los que hace contra Kankuro ) y luego Naruto se acercó a los hermanos .

-¿Están bien? Pregunta el rubio pero fue interrumpido por una arena.

-Era un clon de arena dijo Sasuke.

El chico intenta hablar pero Naruto aparece y reaparece atrás de el dándole un golpe en el cuello y dejándolo desmayado, luego hace dos clones y les dice que lo lleven al hospital y lo cuiden.

-Tengo que ir a parar esta invasión dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke lo tocaba y ambos desaparecían y reaparecían frente la ejército de Suna y el rubio redacta lo que pasó a los de Suna que se rindieron al saber que no tenían oportunidad y todo se va en paz luego todos se fueron a la arena para saber lo de las finales.

-Hemos hablado entre los kages y decidimos que la acension a Chunin será decido por cada Kage de la aldea dijo la Hokage.

-Kurotsuchi te creo capas de mucho pero por ahora seras chunin de Konoha ya que como prometi te quedaras en Konoha dijo Oonoki co lagrimas.

-Gracias abuelo respondido Kurotsuchi.

-Bueno Karui ,Darui e Samui ustedes son un equipo esepcional sin duda uno de los mejores en Kumo es un lastima su separación pero serán ascendidos a Chunin y Samui como prometido te quedaras en Konoha como Chunin te deseo lo mejor dijo el Raikage.

-Gracias Raikage-Sama dijeron Darui e Karui.

-Se lo agradezco por todo Raikage y si me necesitan pueden pedir mi ayuda dijo Samui.

-Ustedes shinobis de Konoha demostraron grande talento y grande voluntad del fuego ustedes Nara Shikamru ,Haruno Sakura e Hyuga Neji serán ascendidos ahora para Chunin dijo La Hokage.

Los mencionados agradecieron.

-Pero no son los únicos ascendidos comenzó a hablar Naruto.

-Senju Mitsuski e Uchiha Sasuke demostraron gran protección no solo hacia esta aldea sino hacia todas y por eso entre Naruto y los hemos decidido ascender a Jonin y esperamos que no muy distante tengan sus propios equipos dijo la Hokage .

Horas después casa de Naruto, Naruto había decidido hacer una fiesta para los Kages y los nuevos Chunin y Genin habían pasado riendo y contando sobre sus historia en especial Hiruzen y Oonoki que en el pasado fueron grandes amigos pero por la rivalidad y guerras entre Naciones se habían separado además de los antiguos Kages y Madara que ya era común para los presentes que se divirtieron mucho Madara y Hashirama se emborracharon y espesaron a pelear como Naruto y Sasuke en la época de academia y Genin mientras otro borracho dormía o sea Tobirama pero cuando se iba acercando al final Naruto le llama la atención a todos :

-Bueno quiero decirles que me voy de la aldea po años con Mitsuski e Sasuke mientras Orochimaru , Tobirama,Hashirama y Madara también lo harán como anbus para investigarlos movimientos de Akastsuski mientras yo tambien lo are dijo el rubio.

-Ya te vas de nuevo Naruto dijo Tsunade.

-Es siempre asi no para más de 3 años en un mismo lugar dijo Temari .

Todas las novias de naruto quedaron triste pero sabían que no podías hacer nada para interrumpirlo .

-¿Cuándo te vas? Preguntó Samui .

-En un par de días 3 en lo máximo dijo el rubio.

Luego de la conversa se quedaron conversando unas horas más y cada uno se fue a su casa.

3 días después Orochimaru, Madara y los Kages ya habían partido y el rubio había sido llamado a la torre Hokage junto con sus aprendises o sea Mitsuski e Sasuke.

-Que pasa Hokage-Sama dijo Naruto.

-Es lo siguiente esta mañana la barrera detecto la entrada de Itachi Uchiha e Kisame Hoshigaki y detrás de ellos fueron Asuma e Kurana,i a Kurenai Itachi le revirtió su propio Genjutsu y a Asuma el espadachín lo puso en una prisión de Agua y le dreno sus reservas pero a su rescate llego Kakashi pero fue puesto el Tsukoyomi y los tres están el hospital en este momento deben encontrarse cerca de un lago ve y detenlos y si es posible tráelos para interrogatorio ahora Vayan dijo Tsunade.

-Los tres asintieron y el rubio identifico rápidamente el lago y reaparecieron frente a los dos renegados pero junto llego Gai .

-Tu eres el que buscamos le relámpago Negro dijo Kisame

-Que honor que me conozcas dijo con sarcasmo Naruto haciendo enfurecer a Kisame que lo ataca pero Gai se entromete dándole una patada al espadachín.

-Yo me encargo de este Naruto-Kun dijo Gai.

-Yo me encargo de Itachi y ustedes chicos cuiden para que nadie se entrometa dijo Naruto a lo que los asintieron de mala gana.

La pelea de Gai y Kisame es igual al anime y manga.

-Así que es el final para uno de nosotros pero no significa que te deje ganar dijo Itachi.

-Comencemos de una vez hermano dijo Naruto partiendo al combate.

-Ambos activaron su Sharingan al máximo y se agarraron enfrentándose las vistas y activando cada uno el Tsukuyomi enfrentándose y desactivándose entre sí pero después ambos se alejan y comienzan un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando kunai ,shurikens y patadas luego de un tiempo los dos se alejan y lanzan el mismo jutsu sin sellos Estilo Fuego: Dragón Misil de Fuego lanzando grandes dragones que causan grades explosiones pero estos se encuentran el cielo y continúan su pelea para activar ambos el Amaterasu las dos llamas una dorada de Naruto y una negra de Itachi ambas técnicas chocan y ninguna gana terreno y luego Naruto aparece detrás de Itachi con rasengan en mano pero este también tenía formado uno y ambos chocan generando una leve explosión tirando ambos contra un lado pero los dos se levantan el rubio lanza Estilo infierno : Dragón de llamas eternas y lanza un dragón de llamas doradas contra Itachi que lo impacta y los chicos piensan que todo había terminado pero el rubio empieza a reír :

-Siempre escuridiso Itachi dijo Naruto.

-Me conoces dijo Itachi activando su Susano en su estado máximo con su espada Totsuka y su escudo.

Naruto también activa si Susano en el mismo estado de Itachi y también activa su Espada y empiezan un combate de espadas por un buen rato pero ambos desactivan sus espadas y empiezan a formar un rasengan con el amaterasu en el brazo de su Susano

Itachi: Estilo Infierno: Rasen Shuriken de las llamas Infernales formando una Shuriken e veces más poderosa que la que en conjunto lanzan Sasuke y Naruto contra el Jubi.

Naruto : Estilo Infierno: Rasen Shuriken de la llama eterna formando otra shuriken solo que dorada y 10 veses más poderosa que la de Itachi y yendo contra el mismo y ambos chocan su técnicas haciendo grades brisas y una fuerte explosión casi tan grande como la de Sasuke y Naruto en los últimos capítulo del manga y mandando a volar a todos a su alrededor que pueden ver a un Naruto no mui lastimado y a un destruido Itachi .

A algunos metros se encontraban Sasuke y Mitsuski

-Este poder es irreal decía sorprendido Mitsuski

-Este no es ni un porcentaje del poder de Naruto dijo Sasuke.

En el lugar de la explosión.

-Parece que aquí se acaba dijo Naruto.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano dijo Itachi.

-No fue nada sabes siempre lo quise como mi hermano menor dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

-Hasta siempre dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos.

Luego llega Sasuke y ve a su hermano mientras Naruto le removía los ojos y los guardaba en un frasco con un líquido especial y sellaba el cuerpo de Itachi y volvían a la aldea mientras Kisame había escapado en un espiral(O sea Obito le vino a salvar el trasero) en el medio de la explosión luego de eso volvieorn a la aldea luego redactaron todo y enterraron a Itachi, algunos días después Naruto y sus alumnos partieron de viaje hacia Uzu para entrenar.

Naruto iba en sus pensamiento recordando la conversa con Indra de hace alguno días .

Flasback

-Naruto necesito hablar contigo dijo Indra

-Que pasó amigo dijo Naruto.

-Te tengo que contar algo o mejor dicho una antigua leyenda dijo Indra.

-Soy todo oídos dijo Naruto.

-Bueno es que como sabes el mundo fue creado a partir del Senjutsu pero ahí uno perdido o un mito que es el Senjutsu del Susano que nadie a conseguido utilizar yo lo intente por toda mi vida pero creo que tú lo puedes aprender o mejor dicho recrear y puedes encontrar respuestas en nuestra casa que fue sellada subterránea a Uzu dijo Indra.

-Es una habilidad muy poderosa la buscaré dijo Naruto.

Pero de pronto Hogoromo y su padre interrumpen.

-Que pasó viejos dijo Naruto.

-Es solo que a partir de ahora además de descubrir ese nuevo Senjutsu también terminaras el entrenamiento del Banbutsu Sōzō(Poder de la creación de todas las cosas esta es la habilidad con el que el Rikudou Sennin creo el mundo y dividió al Jubi y funciona a partir de la imaginación ) que será tan poderoso como tu imaginación dijo Naruto.O(es el padre de Hogoromo)

-Tambien aprenderás las técnicas celestiales y el viaje entre dimensiones con mi madre dijo Hogoromo .

Fin del Flashback.

En la guarida de Akatsuski días después de la muerte de Itachi se encontraban reunidos los integrantes (Tobi incluido)

-Así que Itachi ha muerto dijo Pain.

-Si Pain-Sama dijo Kisame.

-Quien fue el maldito exclamo Deidara

-El jinchuriki o mejor llamado de Rayo Negro Uzumaki Naruto dijo Kisame.

-Me vengare se supone que era yo quien debía de matarlo dijo Deidara.

-Lo puedes asesinar cuando lo veas dijo Tobi.

-Correcto lo are trisas dijo Deidara.

-Cálmense todos por ahora reuniremos fondos por 4 años y luego atacare Konoha sé que ha salido de entrenamiento pero volverá a defender su aldea dijo Pain y con eso se encerró la reunión.

Con Naruto :

Lugo de unos dos días llegaron a Uzu y se dirigieron a una casa que el rubio había hecho las otras veces que había venido y Sasuke y Mitsuski se fueron a dormir mientras el rubio mando clones a por comida y él fue a buscar la casa en el subterráneo que no demoro mucho en encontrarla y se fue a un montón de pergaminos e hizo varios clones para que los copiaran luego de6 horas volvió a las casa y ya había descubierto el Senjutsu del Susano y a partir del otro día comenzaría a entrenar .

2 año después el rubio ya dominaba a la perfección el nuevo Senjutsu y este hacia sus habilidades del Susano más poderosa y le había implantado los ojos de Itachi a Sasuke que se acostumbró a ellos a las pocas semanas y el junto a Mitsuski siempre entrenaban en conjunto con ayuda de un clon del rubio mientras este entrenaba sobre el rio el del Banbutsu Sōzō que demoro 2 años para dominarlo con ayuda de sus clones(recuerden la forma de entrenamiento del rubio el acelera 1000 veces más el tiempo y demora 2 meses con el Senjutsu del Susano ).

Pero de pronto un día el rubio estaba entrenando en el lago y llegan Mitsuski y Sasuke y lo que ven los impacta ven al rubio flotando y el agua se separaba al llegar en el es como si hubiera un escudo el rubio al tocar en el las olas se separaban luego de lo visto esa noche el rubio se sienta en la mesa con Mitsuski y Sasuke.

-¿Que fue aquello? Pregunto Sasuke.

-Aquello fue del Banbutsu Sōzō(Poder de la creación de todas las cosas) es la habilidad con la que le Rikudou Senin creo todo lo que conocemos y dividió el Chakra del Jubi es el máximo poder ya que este poder depende de tu imaginación mientras tengas una imaginación muy fuerte serás invencible explico Naruto.

-¿Pero porque lo tienes? Pregunto Mitsuski.

-Porque soy su descendiente dijo Naruto y todos se fueron a dormir.

Se paso 2 meses y el rubio cambio su forma de entrenar el seguía du entrenamiento normal pero enviaba 500 mil clones para aprender el Tele transporte entre dimensión otros 250 mil para el Senjutsu para perfeccionarlo y otro 400 mil para las técnicas celestiales (Son técnicas secretas de los Ootsutsuki) asi se pasaron 5 años y los chicos ya tenían sus 18 años y nuestro protagonista 27.

Y los tres estaban preparados para salir pero el rubio les dijo que se prepararan que no irían directo a Konoha sintió el Chakra de Asuma debilitándose y se tele transporto y lo que pasaba era que estaban peleando contra 2 Akatsuski Hidan y Kakuzu los que combatían contra ellos eran Shikamaru, Asuma, Izumo y Kotetsu (la pelea es igual al anime solo con una diferencia).

Shiakmeru salió corriendo intentando detener la muerte se asuma que le fueron a cortae el cuello pero antes de que eso sucediera se escuchó un relámpago Negro y aparecieron los tres Naruto salvando a Asuma y Sasuke e Mitsuki con rasengan en mano impactando uno a cada a cada Akatsuski mandándolo a volar.

-Siempre te tengo que salvar Asuma dijo Naruto.

-Creo que si dijo Asuama .

-Mitsuki cura a Asuma yo me encargare de ellos dijo Naruto.

-El Jinchuriki y Rayo Negro de Konoha tu cabeza vale billones dijo Kakuzo .

-Este es el asesino de Itachi te asesinare aquí dijo Hidan.

-La pareja de inmortales Hidan el poseedor de 5 corazones y Hidan un verdadero Inmortal dijo Naruto.

Luego Naruto apareció atrás en la espalda de Kakuzo con un Raikiri atravesando su pecho y le quito un corazón pero no pudo evitar ser cortado y que tomara sangre el compañero del mismo y hizo su jutsu (no me acuerdo el nombre pero todos lo conocen aquel en que Hidan queda Negro) luego se atraviesa el pecho y Kakuzo grita de dolor.

-¿Que paso? pregunto Hidan

-Es simple en el momento que me cortaste yo tenía algo de sangre de tu compañero y esa fue con la que hiciste tu jutsu dijo Naruto.

Luego prosiguieron la batalla y ambos intentaban pegarle al rubio pero él los esquivaba fácilmente y luego Kakuzu lo atrapo y lo incinero pero solo era un clon y el rubio apareció detrás de Kakuzu con Senpo Futon:Rasen Shuriken (Arte Sabia del Estilo Viento :Rasen Shuriken ) golpeando a Kakuzu y haciendo mierda sus 3 corazones y vendo contra Hidan con su ahora Rinnegan activo y diciendo Bansho Tenin (Atracción Universal y agarrándolo del cuello y golpeando contra el suelo pero lo que el inmortal no sabía que había caído sobre un monten de sellos explosivo (Es muy parecida a su derrota en el anime a manos de Shikamaru) y luego cae en un cráter y ahí es enterado .

-Asuma estas en condiciones de pelear dijo Naruto.

-Lo estoy ¿Por qué? Pregunto Asuma.

-Porque su líder más el resto de integrantes(A excepción de Kisame , Zetsu e Tobi) están atacando Konoha cuando llegamos yo me los enfrentare y ustedes tendrán que proteger a lo máximo de Shinobis en Konoha dijo Naruto.

A lo que todos asintieron y lo tomar de los hombros para reaparecer en Konoha .

En Konoha había muchas bajas pero 2 Akatsuki ya habían sido derrotados uno de ellos Akatsuno No Sasori derrotado por Sakura y Kurenai y el otro Deidara que había sido derrotado por el Sandaime Hokage pero en la actualidad Pain se elevaba por los aires pero Tsunade se percató de lo sucedido e invoca a su Katsuyu y mandando sus copias por toda la aldea para curar a los heridos mientras Tendo Pain se elevaba diciendo las siguientes palabras:

-Ahora ustedes conocerán el dolor mi dolor y el que nunca olvidare el de Yahiko Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino) – dijo Tendo Pain mandando una onda destructiva en la aldea.

Pero en ese momento todos los civiles con ayuda del recién aparecido Rayo negro y sus compañeros adentro de un doble Susano siendo protegidos y habiendo algunos muertos a más pero casi todos siendo salvados por Sasuke y Naruto(este es un clon), no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Tendo junto con el Sandaime y la Gondaime.

-Ahora entienden algo de mi dolor dijo Tendo

-Pagaras por esto dijo Sarutobi Hiruzen.

-Haz aplastado el sueño de todos mis antepasados como la Gobdaime esto no se puede quedar así te matare dijo Tsunade.

En cuanto termina cae una esfera en forma de Shuriken golpeando a Ningendo (Como en el anime) y asesinando este y luego cayendo al campo de batalla.

-Así que mi presentimiento que vendrías era cierto Uzumaki Naruto dijo Tendo

-Pain no Rikudou(Seis caminos del dolor) o debería decir Nagato dijo Naruto .

En ese momento llegan Asuma con su equipo, Kurenai con su Equipo, Kakashi y su equipo o sea el Konohamaru , Sasuke y Mitsuski el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho original ,Jiraya y Orochimaru .

-Sabes demasiado dijo Tendo.

-Solo algunas cosas Nagato dijo Naruto.

Todos se pusieron en posición de combate pero Naruto les hizo una señal

-Necesito encargarme de esto yo solo háganlo Mitsuski , Sasuke- dijo Naruto.

Ambos al escuchar hicieron una barrera que Tsunade intento romper sin suceso.

-¿Qué es esto? me siento débil- dijo Tsunade .

-Es una barrera que creo Naruto con el Rinnegan mas el chakra del Jubi y algunos Kinjutsus Uzumakis dijo Sasuke.

-La primera vez que la tocas te saca chakra, la segunda te destruye los huesos y la tercera te arranca el alma dijo- Sasuke.

-Y el único que puede desactivarla es Naruto, yo y Mitsuski solo podemos activarla - dijo Sasuke.

En la pelea

Chikushōdō comienza a hacer sus invocaciones un Rinoceronte, una Ave y una Perro de Tres cabezas y del lado del rubio el invoca a un Lobo que por la aparencial era de hielo y dos Dragones uno era Negro con rayos Rojos y el otro Blanco con rayos dorados.

-Es hora de atacar Kiuki -dijo Naruto llamando la atención del lobo.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos –dijo Naruto recordando el día .

Flashback

El rubio estaba en Uzu entrenando luego de la masacre, estaba intentando hacer su Hyoton más frio y lo consiguió haciéndolo más frio que -272 grados y fue mandado a un monte congelado.

Allí aparecen tres pequeños lobos:

-Usted es Naruto-Sama por favor sígame -dijo uno de ellos.

El rubio los siguió hasta llegar a un tipo de caverna donde estaba su líder .

-Usted es Uzumaki Naruto –Dijo un lobo gigante.

-Si soy yo –dijo Naruto haciendo reverencia.

\- Soy Kiuki líder del clan de los lobos congelados y tu eres el primer humano en conseguir los

-272 grados por lo tanto te queremos ofrecer nuestro contrato dijo Kiuki.

-Con mucho gusto lo firmo , pero una cosa nada de Naruto-Sama no soy su jefe soy su compañero a partir de ahora –dijo Naruto.

Las palabras del rubio hicieron sonreír a los lobos mientras este lo formaba y comenzaba una largo entrenamiento con los lobos que le enseñaron muchas técnicas y el rubio consiguió crear varias rasengan con elemento Hyoton además de muchos colabore también.

Fin de FlashBack

-También me acuerdo de ustedes Ryu haciéndole referencia al dragón Negro y Rey al dragón Blanco .

FlashBack

El rubio tenía unos 10 años estaba entrenando con sus espadas para mejorar su Kenjutsu y fue mandado a un espacio entre lo que parecía el infierno y el cielo un punto intermedio donde aparecieron dos dragones Rey y Ryu.

-Naruto Uzumaki -dijo uno.

-Si –dijo Naruto

-Somos los espíritus de tus espadas, él es Ryu el Dragón dios del Infierno y yo soy Rey el Dragón dios del cielo y quiero ofrecerte nuestro contrato Naruto-Sama –dijo Rey.

-Con muchos gustos pero sin Naruto-Sama me hace sentir incomodo no soy ninguna divinidad para ser llamado así -dijo Naruto formando el contrato.

Luego de escuchar lo dicho lo Dragones sonrieron y comenzaron a entrenar el chico .

Fin del FlashBack.

-Pero eso no es importante ahora –dijo el rubio.

El rubio creo tres colones cada uno subió a una invocación y el original desapareció en un relámpago Negro.

Bueno el cap se queda por aquí todas las explicaciones o la mayoría porque sobre las futuras habilidades del rubio serán con un famoso relleno o como aquí lo llamo FlashBack también demorare más en actualizar las historias ya que me enrolle con trabajos para el cole pero intentare terminarlos rápido y actualizar bueno aquí los dejo .


	12. Chapter 12:Capitulo 11:Rokudaime

Hola disculpen la demora es que me enferme tuve 39 grados de fiebre y entonces estuve en la cama toda la semana pero ya me siento mejor y estoy pidiendo escribir sin más el cap

Capítulo 11: El Rokudaime .

Los clones del rubio se enfrentaban a las invocaciones de Pain ,Ryu y un clon se enfrentaban a rinoceronte ,Rey con otro clon que se enfrentaba a un ave y Kiuki con otro clon se enfrentaban a un perro de 3 cabezas, mientras el original había desaparecido sin dejar rastro para los ojos de Pain .

Con Kiuki este se enfrentaba al perro mientras el clon lo apoyaba pero les estaba dificultando la vista cuando se dividió en 3 perros que consiguieron lastimar por rose a Kiuki pero este salto mientras el clon creaba junto al mismo un Jutsu Colabore Estilo Hielo: Doble Ventisca del Dragón de hielo lanzando contra los perros y congelándolos para luego el clon del rubio lanzar con ayuda de dos clones que el mismo creo Estilo Hielo : Rasen Shuriken esfera de Hielo Boreal formando cada clon una shuriken con un núcleo de Hielo de -272 grados y lanzando contra cada uno de los perros y haciéndolos congelarse hasta un punto de convertirse en polvo luego la invocación y el clon se disiparon .

Con Rey este se enfrentaba en duelo aéreo a Chikushōdō junto con su ave pero sus ataques no le causaban problemas, el dragón lanzo la siguiente técnica Estilo Fuego Santo : Bola de la creación lanzando una bola de fuego blanco contra el ave que no tuvo escapatoria y termino quemada para luego el clon atravesar a Chikushōdō con un chidori haciéndose disipar también el Rinoceronte para luego disiparse a Ryu con cara de enojado por no poder batallar también se fue Rey y el con que llevaba quedando un clon mirando a Pain mientras este estaba distraído entonces el rubio original aprovecho la oportunidad para aparecer atrás de Jigokudō que era el que estaba más distante y atravesándolo con su Raikiri y disipando su clon .

-Ya se fue la mitad falta la otra-Dijo Naruto mientras serraba y abría sus ojos mostrando el Senjutsu de los Sapos sin necesidad de recolectar energía Natural.

El rubio empieza formar una Shuriken con energía Natural , Arte Sabia del Viento : Rasen Shuriken lanzándola contra Gakidō que la absorbe pero poco a poco se empieza a convertir en un sapo petrificado que es fácilmente derrotado por un rasengan .

Todos estaban desde la barrera asombrados por la batalla.

-¿Que le paso a ese Pain?-Pregunta Tsunade .

-Es simple , el Senjutsu es muy difícil de dominar , tienes que controlar tus sentidos además de quedar quietos por unos momentos y siempre hay alguna característica adquirida como en mi caso que mi cara y pies quedan como la de un sapo y tengo que estar mucho tiempo reuniéndola , ya Minato no quedaba con ninguna característica solo sus ojos se modificaban pero debía estar un periodo más corto de tiempo pero ya Naruto es el que tiene un mejor control y por eso el no recibe ninguna característica de sapos y lo activa sin necesidad de energía natural pero lo que le paso a ese sapo es que en la técnica de Naruto había bastante energía Natural y ese Pain la absorbió y entonces se convirtió en un sapo petrificado –Explico Jiraya mientras todos asentían.

En la batalla el rubio activaba su sharingan mientras Shuradō se iba en contra de el con una lámina pero fue cortado en dos por una espada Susano, luego el rubio empieza a formar su Susano perfecto para prepararse a tacar a el ultimo Pain .

-Te derrotare ahora ,Chibaku Tensei-Dijo Tendō mientras una pequeña bola negra era lanzada y comenzaba a atraer toda a su alrededor formando una esfera de Tierra .

Interior del rubio

-Naruto, esa esfera destruirá todo a tu alrededor y se llevara junto lo que sobro de Konoha -Dijo Kurama.

-Bueno entonces aremos es – Dijo Naruto.

En el mundo real se encontraba un Naruto ahora tranforormado en un mini zorro de 9 colas que estaba cargando una Bijudama.

-El Kyubi ha tomado el control ahora será más fácil –Dijo Tendō.

-Toda técnica tiene una debilidad, está a pesar de ser muy poderosa todo objeto en su alrededor es atraído hacia el centro –Dijo una voz gruesa.

-Quien Dijo Eso-Dijo Tendō.

-Estoy en tu frente –Dijo el mino Zorro.

-Imposible-Dijo Tendo.

El mini Zorro lanzo una Bijudama hacia el centro que el ultimo Pain intento detener sin suceso , luego la Bijudama impacto la técnica de Pain destruyéndolo y grades pedazos de tierra cayeron hacia al suelo , luego el rubio apareció atrás de Pain con una espada hecha de Chakra que el rubio la llamo de Excalibur haciendo añicos al último Pain .

El rubio se acerca a todos desasiendo la barrera pero de pronto desaparece en una nube de humo y todos de dan cuenta que es un clon.

-¿Dónde se metió?-Dijo enojada Tsunade .

-Fue con el Pain original-Dijo Sasuke.

En un lugar no muy lejano se encontraba un Rubio enfrente a un árbol hecho de origami , el rubio entra en la misma donde ve a un pelirrojo rodeado de máquina y una peli morada a su lado que intenta atac a Naruto pero el pelirrojo le hace un señal y esta se queda quieta.

-Por fin no encontramos Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo Nagato.

Luego este le lanza una barra de fierro hacia el pero esta es detenida en el aire .

-No puede ser , esto no debería ser asi yo soy el único hacia la paz , soy el descendiente del Rikudou Sennin –Dijo Nagato tartamudeando.

-Se lo que pazo en Amagure , lo de Hanzo y Yahiko y también la involucración de Danzo –Dijo Naruto.

-Entonces deberías entenderlo que es el único camino hacia la paz – Dijo Nagato.

-Nagato tiene el Rinnegan y es el único camino –Dijo Konan interviniendo.

Naruto luego muestra sus ojos ahora con el sharingan , luego el Rinnegan que desconcertó y dejo al borde del colapso pero luego lo próximo los dejo bancos de miedo por el chakra que emanaba de los ojos de rubio era un Rinnegan solo que era totalmente blanco solo que en vez de ser circulo era la forma de un signo de Infinito con pequeñas magatamas a cada cierto distancia cada una de un color diferente comenzando del color de la piel de Shukaku hasta el de la piel del Truimbi(Doce colas o sea su verdadero nombre como Kurama , etc) .

-¿Qué es eso? –Pegunta con mucho miedo Nagato.

-Estoy con miedo -le susurra Konan a Nagato pero el rubio la oye.

-No tienen que temer – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Hice eso para que confiaran en mí , bueno como ustedes saben la mayor técnica ocular conocida es el Rinnegan de ella descienden el Sharingan Original que es el mío quien lo usaba era Indra hijo del Rikudou Sennin y el Byakugan dijo el rubio activando la técnica recién nombrada pero esta técnica era usado por el hermano del rikudou Sennin y por su Madre que también poseía el Tenseigan(disculpa que las otras veces que lo mencione lo mensione como otra por hacerlo más rápido pero pronto la arreglare) mientras mostraba la técnica ocular , el ser más poderoso era la madre Rikudou Sennin en ese entonces el Rikudou y su hermano derrotaron a su madre y la sellaron el la luna por ser muy poderosa y entonces el propio Hamura se fue junto y el rikudou dividió al Jubi en 9 partes y tuvo 2 hijos los fundadores del clan Uchiha e Senju pero hubo alguien más poderoso que estos el padre del propio Jubi el ser que poseía al 12 colas consigo el creador del universo , que poseía el Raian Rinnegan mi doujutsu , tambien padre del Rikudou Sennin y yo soy la rencarnación del Rikudpui Sennin y de su padre –Dijo Naruto.

Decir que estaban al borde del colapso era poco al saber de todas las noticias y que este ninja o mejor dicho dios no uso nada de su poder contra ellos y que no estaban muertos porque no quería.

-Uzumaki Naruto que harás con ese gran poder tuyo –Dijo Nagato.

-Mi sueño es encontrar la verdadera paz un mundo donde no haiga guerra una verdadera paz donde todos se entiendan –Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno creo que confiare en ti –Dijo Nagato mientras usaba su jutsu reviviendo a los pocos muertos que el mismo había causado con algunas lágrimas de Konan.

Luego se ve a un peliblanco muerto que le rubio sella su cuerpo en un pergamino y encara a Konan.

-¿Que harás ahora?-Pregunta Naruto.

-Creo que volver a Amagure –Responde Konan.

-Tengo pensado revivir a Nagato y Yahiko y quiero que se queden en Konoha y yo les prometo mantener a salvo a Amagure si ustedes me ayudan –Dijo Naruto.

-Por mi parte acepto –Dijo Konan.

-Te enviare a mi casa en Konoha y te quedas allí y entrégale esta carta a cualquiera que encuentres allá –Dijo Naruto mientras usaba el hiraishin transportando a Konan a su casa.

Naruto llega enfrente a los shinobis y civiles de Konoha que le hacen una fiesta y sus amigos le festejan y interrogan pero luego se rieron pero recibe un golpe de una rubia bastante enojada.

-¿Qué pasa Tema-Chan?-Pregunta el rubio

-De todos los lugares que tenías que proteger protegiste a Ichiraku Ramen -Dijo la rubia enojada que el rubio asiente con una gota saliendo de su nuca pero luego todos comienzan a reír.

Algunas horas después el consejo Shinobi se estaba reuniendo en una reunión para ver las bajas y resolver algunos problemas.

-Estas son las bajas pero con ayuda de Tenzo y Naruto se han creado casas de madera para las familias mientras comienza la reconstrucción, Hokage-Sama -Dijo Shikaku.

-Bueno tengo un anuncio a hacer-Dijo Tsunade .

-¿Cuál será Hokage-Sama? –Pegunta Shikaku

-Anunciare a mi sucesor –Dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a todos pero la mayoría ya los esperaba ya que ella mismo lo estaba diciendo que cuando el volviera le daría su lugar.

-¿Quién será Tsunade?-Pregunta Koharu que por milagro todavía seguía siendo consejera junto a Homura y que esperaban que no fuera Naruto porque sabían que lo primero que haría sería darle unas patas del Consejo.

-EL Rokudaime va a ser Uzumaki Naruto –Dijo Tsunade para desfracia de los consejeros .

-Debe haber una votación para estar a favor –Dijo Hamura.

-Que así sea -Respondió la Hokage.

Aun con esperanza los actuales consejeros pensaban que los comerciantes estarían a su favor pero no fue a su favor los comerciantes más los líderes de clanes incluyendo ahora a Sasuke como líder del clan Uchiha y Mitsuski del Senju que los habían asumido por tener la mayor edad también Tsunade e Hiruzen todos ellos a favor de Naruto contra Koharu e Homura .

-Anbus , traigan a Naruto-Dijo Tsunade.

En Ichiraku Ramen se encontraba un rubio cenando ramen con sus esposas e hijos cuando algunos anbus llegan.

-Se solicita su presencia en el consejo Uzumaki-Sama -Dijo el anbu Tenzo.

-Ya voy-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de todas.

-Trátenla bien –Dijo Naruto antes de irse mirando hacia Temari.

-Claro amor-Dijo Temari.

En el consejo Shinobi un recién llegado rubio se presentó haciendo reverencia.

-Te tengo una noticia –Dijo Tsunade con una cara de como si hubiera ganado 100 millones de Ryus (cosa que nunca conseguiría porque es la sabia perdedora) .

-¿Cual es Hokage-Sama?-Pregunta Naruto que ya sabía por la cara de Tsunade cual era.

-Yo no tengo más el título de Hokage lo tienes tu –Dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba del asiento de Hokage y le hacia una señal que se sentara y el rubio lo hizo mientras abrazaba a Tsunade y Saludaba individualmente a Todos excepto Homura y Koharu .

-Bueno como Rukodaime habrán muchas modificaciones, la primera es retirar a estoy trapos sucios y arrugados de consejeros que tenían el Sandaime y la Gondaime –Dijo Naruto.

-Maldito mocoso –Intentaron remusgar pero le rubio lanzo un instinto asesino que los hizo congelarse de miedo y se callaron.

-Yo no soy tan blando como los otros Hokages yo los mato sin la mínima pena –Dijo Naruto.

-Los nuevos consejeros serán la Gondaime , el Sandaime e Jiraya –Dijo Naruto .

Los tres aceptaron.

-No te libraras de esto tan fácil –Dijo Naruto riendo hacia Tsunade que ahora llevaba una capa de Rokudaime que Tsunade ya tenía preparada muy parecida a la de su padre.

Luego siguieron hablando de las reparaciones y asuntos triviales a la aldea hasta que la dieron por terminado.

Luego Naruto llamo uno de los anbus a uno de los anbus que protegen al Hokage.

-Quítate la máscara Zabusa-Dijo Naruto.

-Cuanto tiempo Gaki-Dijo Zabusa.

-Quiero que en 1 hora tu y Haku vayan a mi casa y avisen a Hisashi ,Neji e Hinata e Hanabi también vallan les tengo una sorpresa-Dijo Naruto mientras era asentido por Zabusa que iba a avisarles a los mencionados.

Naruto llego a su casa y vio a las chicas riendo con Konan y este se acercó a él y lo beso para su sorpresa que luego respondió.

-Ya he hablado con las chicas y ellas me aceptaron si tú me aceptas porque de alguna forma me enamore de ti –Dijo Konan.

1 hora después casa de Naruto

Todos ya habían llegado y el rubio les pidió que lo acompañaran hasta el patio.

Halla el rubio hizo sello y dijo Invocación, invocando a la diosa Shinigami.

-Quieres sus almas no –Dijo la Shinigami.

-Claro son varios pero los reviviré-Dijo Naruto.

Luego la shinigami le entrego sus almas y libero de un pergamino los cuerpos de Yahikio y Nagato y luego activo su rinnegan y ejecutaba el jutsu:

Tendo :Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Jutsu del Camino Exterior :Jutsu de Rencarnación del Samnsara) reviviendo a varios cuerpos que dejaron estupefactos a muchos .

-Bienvenidos Uzumaki Nagato, Yahiko, Uzumaki Kushina, Minato Namikaze, Uzumaki Hitomi(hermana de Mito e esposa de Madara ),Uzumaki Mito,Yuki Tsurara(Madre de Haku),Hyuga Hana (madre de Hinata e Hanabi) ,Hyuga Hizashi e Naruse Hyuga(Madre de Neji no sabía su nombre y si no me equivoco nunca lo dicen en el manga o anime), Mikoto Uchiha ,Itachi Uchiha e Shisui Uchiha-Dijo el rubio.

Todos estaban estupefactos y fueron cada uno a abrazar a sus seres queridos menos Minato y Kushina también Hitomi e Mito que estaban estupefactos.

Luego todos se separaron y se procuraron por lo que estaba pasando.

Todos ven a la shinigami con un rubio en una capa de Kage y la reconocieron como la de Hokage que estaba encapuchado.

Luego Madara y Hashirama aparecen y les cuentan acerca de lo que paso y luego el rubio les llama la atención y les cuenta a todos que tienen otra oportunidad de estar con sus seres queridos y se van a cenar en una gigante

-¿Pero exactamente quién eres y porque estamos de vuelta?-Pregunta Mito.

-Soy tu bisnieto y recibí este poder de controlar la vida y la muerte tambien pienso que sus muertes son injustas y por eso los traje de vuelta al terminar eso –Responde el rubio.

Mikoto se da cuenta de quién es i se tira encima y le tasca un beso apasionado.

-Te extrañe mucho Naruto-Dijo Mikoto.

-Yo también Mikoto-Chan.

-Sasuke, te lo explicare Mama y Naruto durante nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento se convirtió en su novia la primera del Harem-Explico Itachi cuando vio que Sasuke Iba a preguntar.

-Mikoto Maldita te pedí que cuidaras de mi hijo , pero no tan afondo , pero por lo menos ahora soy tu suegra –Dijo Kushina.

-Pero ella no es la única todas las somos-Dijeron todas las esposas a fondo y esto sorprendió a unos y a otros les dio envidia.

Todos se fueron a comer en un banquete que el rubio había preparado y comenzaron a hablan de cosas triviales.

-Naruto veo que Madara y yo tenemos el rinnegan ¿porque se suponía que sus ojos eran los mismos?-Pregunta Nagato.

-Es simple cuando fui a retirar los ojos de Madara-Jii descubrí que tú los usabas pero tu ojos propios se transformaron y o sea ellos evolucionaron al Rinneagan por eso los puedes desactivar y activar y además cada Rinnegan tiene una habilidad especial tienes que entrenar y descubrirla-Dijo Naruto.

-A propósito Itachi e Shisui hice modificaciones modificando sus genéticas y haciendo que sus ojos y los de Mikoto evolucionaran a Eien Mangekyou Sharingan-Dijo Naruto.

Luego de la cena el rubio se encontraba con 4 invocaciones una era una tortuga , un perro ninja , un pequeño Sapo y una ave mensajera a cada una les entrego un pergamino y a cada una las dirigió a una de las 4 otras grandes aldeas .

-¿Qué haces hijo?-Pregunta Minato.

-Mande un mensaje a cada una de las grandes aldeas marcando una reunión para la alianza-Dijo Naruto y luego volvieron con todos.

Cuando todos se estaban por ir el rubio les llamo la atención.

-Lo lamento pero los que han revivido no se podrán ir de aquí al menos hasta mañana cuando los presentare a la aldea en una reunión general que habrá-Dijo Naruto encaminado a cada uno a un cuarto y a sus padres que era el mismo que ellos ocupaban antes.

Al otro día en la mañana cerca de las 9 el rubio había sido conocido como el Rokudaime y el mismo dio a conocer el hecho de quien había revivido que fueron alabados por todos.

Bueno aquí se fue otro cap espero que ley aya gustado y nos vemos en la review


	13. Chapter 13:Capitulo 12: Decir Adio

Ola a todos vuelvo a escribir en esta fic espera que les guste, este capítulo tendrá la reaparición de Óbito como Tobi.

Capítulo 12:El dolor de La partida .

Se ha pasado un mes desde el ataque de Pain y la reconstrucción de la aldea estaba siendo encaminada por el constructor de puentes, Tazuna y su nieto Inari, también había venido Tsunami, los dos se sonrojaron a verse. La familia del constructor se quedó en la casa de Naruto que al estar a las afueras de la ciudad no fue afectada por el ataque.

Naruto con ayuda de Tazuna hizo reformas en toda la aldea, ahora en clan Uchiha estaba dentro nuevamente del territorio de la aldea y no en las afueras como antes, también hizo reformas en su casa que ahora era 10 veces más grandes y construyo otras casas, ahora se había formado el distrito del clan Uzumaki de Konoha que tenía al rubio y su ejército de esposas viviendo con él.

Luego de acabar la reconstrucción de la aldea, era hora de decir adiós a Tazuna y du familia, pero Tsunami había recibido una oferta del rubio para quedarse que ella acepto feliz y se quedó a vivir con Naruto en la aldea.

Algunos días después el rubio recibe una carta de Rokudaime Kazekage que era el Proprio Ibiki (hijo ce Kankuro) invitándolo a una reunión para intentar una alianza y terminar con el odio entre sus aldeas, Naruto desconfiaba, pero acepto ir.

Una semana después, Naruto partió con dos anbus, al llegar al lugar muchas miradas de miedo hacia el Hokage de Konoha, pero el propio Naruto aceptaba las miradas pues muchos de estas personas habían perdido seres queridos en sus manos.

10 minutos después entraron a la sala del Kazekage que los recibo con mucho gusto y se sentaron en una sala junto al consejo shinobi.

-Primero que nada -Dijo Ibiki.

-Discúlpenos por la acción de mi padre y abuelo -Dijo Ibiki con la cabeza baja.

Naruto consiguió notar la vergüenza del chico por las acciones de sus antecesores.

-Si te sirve de consuelo cuando tu abuelo moría el pidió disculpas, reconoció sus errores, pero tu padre si él era un verdadero monstruo y tú no necesitas pedir disculpas ya que tú fuiste usado como víctima -Dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos al chico.

-Gracias-Responde el chico siendo asentido en todo lo que decía por el consejo de la aldea.

-Respecto a la alianza a Konoha le gustaría firmarla también invitarlos a unirse a la alianza shinobi -Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en aquella sala.

-Aceptamos -Dijo Ibiki refiriéndose a las dos propuestas.

Se pasaron unos minutos y parece delante de ellos un hombre que le parecía conocido a Naruto y emanaba un chakra tan grande como Naruto O (así yo me refiero al padre de Hogoromo y Hamura), en el siguiente instante, Naruto le hace señal a uno de los anbus que activa su Rinnegan, algunos segundos después solo estaban Naruto y en recién aparecido hombre.

-Ese chico uso el Amenotejikara (paro los que no saben que es, es un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo usado por Sasuke con su Rinnegan que le permite cambiar objetos de lugar)-Dijo el enmascarado.

En el interior de Naruto alguien le habla.

-Toma mucho cuidado Naruto-Avisa Naruto O.

-Lo tendré -Dijo Naruto.

Naruto activa el Rinnegan, su adversario hace lo mismo.

Empiezan en un combate de taijutsu y Naruto es fácilmente superado, Naruto hace sellos

Estilo Hielo: Prisión de Hielo, su adversario queda aprisionado en una prisión de hielo, pero pronto se rompe, el desconocido sale ileso, Naruto forma un rasengan y lanza una Kunai, reaparece siendo atrás del mismo, intentando impactarlo, pero este agarra el rasengan y lo destruye luego agarra a Naruto pro el cuello y lo lanza contra la pared.

-Tienes buenas técnicas para un humano, pero para derrotarme tendrás que ser quien de verdad eres rencarnación de Naruto Ootsutsuki, tendrás que ser el dios que eres, Naruto-Dijo el desconocido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -Pregunta Naruto.

-Porque somos iguales -Responde el hombre.

El enmascarado habré un tipo de vórtice dimensional, introduciendo su mano en el mismo, su mano parece detrás de Naruto dejando algo marcado en ella.

-Esperare hasta que estés preparado y con tu 100% para enfrentarme, adiós chico-Dijo el desconocido despareciendo como si nunca estuviera allí.

Naruto va a su interior

-El uso el Yomotsu Hirasaka (es el jutsu que usa Kaguya para moverse entre las dimensiones) y además escribió un símbolo, Kami(Dios)y otro con el significado de té esperare-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Quién será el? -Pregunta Indra

-Es mi hermano mayor -Responde Naruto O.

\- ¿A qué se refería con mi 100%? -Pregunta Naruto.

-Si comparamos tu poder al mío tu tendría 10% del total-Dijo Naruto O.

-Mi hermano es 100 veces más fuerte que yo. -Dijo Naruto O.

-Para lograr ese poder necesitas un entrenamiento especial-Dijo Naruto O.

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento es? -Pregunta Naruto.

-Tendrías que empeñarte en viajar por el espacio y abandonar todo tus seres queridos-Dijo Naruto O.

-Lo pensare-Dijo Naruto.

-Esperare tu respuesta-Respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Pero por qué el me esperara? -Pregunta Naruto.

-Por la misma que tuviste otra chance de vivir, porque el al igual que yo creemos que tú nos puedes superar, mi hermano nació inmortal con capacidades ilimitadas, nunca tuvo un rival y creo que él espera que tú lo seas, pero para hacerte quedar más fuerte el matara a toda la humanidad si es preciso -Dijo Naruto O.

Se pasó algunos días desde esa batalla, Naruto había dejado de lado muchas de sus obligaciones, dejando clones para hacerlas y solo entrenaba, pero sabía que un día tendría que irse.

Una noche él estaba entrenado, un enmascarado (Tobi), apareció y se llevó a uno de sus hijos, su clon había sido derrotado.

(Una pequeña explicación en algunos capítulos anteriores Naruto tuvo dos hijos con Temari, Shisui y Obito, Shisui nació con el sharingan original al igual que su padre y el Byakugan y Obito Byakugan de Kaguya también el Rinne-Sharingan de Kaguya ambos muy poderosos desde su nacimiento)

Naruto aparece frente al enmascarado, pero encuentra su hijo Shisui muerto, la furia, el odio emociones que no sentía desde su vida liberaron un nuevo poder en él una explosión de una extraña energía azul dejaron su sharingan de color azul, Naruto había despertado el Senjutsu del Sharingan Sen no Sharingan (Ojo Sabio giratoria copiador)(sus hijos actualmente tienen 10 años cada uno)

-Me las pagaras maldito-Dijo Naruto

Naruto salta, pero no consigue golpear a su enemigo, el desparece en un vórtice, de pronto aparece Obito aparece llorando junto al cuerpo de su hermano de pronto Naruto se va a su interior.

-Estoy pronto alcanza a decir-Naruto.

-Está bien-Dijo Naruto O.

-Pero nos llevaremos a Obito-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Tu sabes el tipo de vida que le espera? -Pregunta Naruto O.

-Sí, pero es para su bien-Dijo Naruto.

-Ya perdí a uno no puedo perder al otro-Dijo Naruto.

Naruto comienza a escribir una carta y la deja al lado de la cama de Temari y emprende su viaje al espacio junto a su hijo.

Temari encuentra la carta y comienza a llorar y reúne a todos los interesados en la casa Namikaze.

-Tengo algo que leerles, es de Naruto-Dijo Temari.

Carta On

No sé por dónde empezar, pero lo intentare resumir lo máximo posible, a algunos durante la reunión con el Kazekage en Suna, apareció un hombre extraño a esas alturas no sabía quién era , el emanaba un chakra que hasta a mí me dio miedo , tuve un tipo de aviso diciendo que me cuidara , le pedí a Sasuke que usara su Amenotejikara dejándonos solo enfrente de él ,luche lo mejor que pude pero no le pude causar ningún daño , él me dijo que me estaría esperando , que debería librarme de mis sentimientos y enfocarme en mi entrenamiento , yo me negué , luego el desapareció , en una conversa con mi maestro él me dijo que no existe nadie actualmente que lo consiguiera derrotar , pero él creía al igual que este extraño hombre que yo podía llegar a ser tan poderoso cómo el pero para eso tendrá que emprender un entrenamiento , teniendo que dejar mis sentimientos de lado e irme a viajar por el espacio al planeta original de nuestros ancestros , si este hombre es un Ootsutsuki , de nuevo me negué pero ayer estaba entrenado y sentí una presencia de alguien poderoso cuando llegue al lugar encontré a Shisui muerto , en enmascarado desapareció , decidí llevarme a Obito e irme por el espacio , sé que pensaran que los estoy dejando pero es porque comprendo que este hombre es alguien muy poderoso y posiblemente un inmortal con muchos años a más que yo , que posiblemente él ha estado solo toda la vida sin amigos , rivales o alguien parecido a él , el quiero encontrar a alguien parecido a él , el creé que yo soy esa persona , ara todo lo posible para que yo me convierta en alguien como un poder parecido al incluso erradicar a la humanidad por eso me fui para protegerlos , un día volveré pero puede que ustedes ya no estén vivos pero les dejo un aviso este enmascarado va a querer guerra contra la alianza shinobi por eso yo la forme para que cuando llegue ese día , todos los shinobis puedan luchar como un solo ser , les dejo el resto a ustedes , Adiós con mucho cariño Naruto .

Carta Off

Todos entraron en choque, las esposas de Naruto lloraban, Temari golpeaba las paredes de furia, también lloraba, de alguna forma había perdido a los tres hombres de su vida y había posibilidad de nunca jamás verlos de nuevo.

Se pasaron los días, Hashirama decidió retomar el puesto de Hokage, también de la alianza.

Se dio el comunicado del desaparecimiento y de la carta de despedida omitiendo la parte del ser misterioso, la aldea estaba triste, niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres todos estaban tristes habían perdido o creen que habían perdido al mayor de sus héroes.

Ya en el espacio actualmente se encontraban parados en la una Luna de un planeta lejano, Obito había entendido a pesar de ser muy pequeño los motivos de su padre, el decidió entrenar duro y ayudar a su padre en su misión.

Obito entrenaba con Kaguya e Hogoromo mientras que los Naruto entrenaban solos siempre en una pequeña habitación, (Obs: todos ahora no estaban más dentro de Naruto, sino que afuera todos Vivian como una familia, todos excepto las bijuus)

-Debo decirte algo debemos irnos a 6 lugares diferentes para entrenar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo Naruto O.

-Hay algo que quiero probar-Dijo Naruto.

Naruto empezó a emanar una luz blanca y de pronto había varios Naruto, uno con el Byakugan, otro el Rinnegan, otro el Tenseigan, otro e Sharingan, otro el Rinne-Sharingan, otro con el Sen no Sharingan.

\- ¿Que son estos? -Pregunta Naruto O.

-Son parecido a clones solo que son reales, he dividido mi poder en partes iguales para mandarlas a todos los lugares y algún día nos juntaremos, todos ellos tienen conciencia, son verdaderos -Dijo Naruto.

-Has dividido tu conciencia y poder en partes iguales -Dijo Naruto O asombrado.

Naruto O marca diferentes planetas cada uno en una parte diferente de los confines de la galaxia donde existen pergaminos y maestros que los están esperando.

-Estos son templos especiales, 1 día normal en cada tempo equivales a 500.000 años allá dentro (es parecida a la habitación del tiempo de Dragan Ball, solo que aquí es más grande el tiempo que se pasa adentro).

-Quedaremos exactamente 5 años adentro y luego nos reuniremos en la tierra. -Dijo Naruto O.

Todos asintieron y luego todos desapareen en vórtices dimensionales quedando solo el original que embarca hacia el planeta natal de los Ootsutsuki.

Por aquí se está terminando el capítulo antes de acabarlo una última cosa la última técnica que acaban de ver es muy común con muchos superhéroes, pero normalmente esta les causa problema al dividirse su personalidad , solo que yo lo use a favor de Naruto , buena adiós comenten lo que les pareció el cap.


	14. Chapter 14 : Aviso del Fin

Aviso :

Hola a todos hace mucho que no publico he pasado por algunos problemas que me dejaron sin inspiración para escribir pero ahora volveré a escribir , por ahora quiero avisarles que terminare esta historia por aquí pero a los que les gusta esta historia la voy a reescribir desde cero cambiando pocas cosas será solo para poder reubicarme en la historia y cambiar algunas cosas que no me dejan muy feliz en esta historia , no eliminare esta , ambas se quedaran , creo que hasta el domingo ya estará publicada la reescrita hasta luego nos vemos .


End file.
